Monsters in the Dark
by goldenponyboy
Summary: Things started out fine in Ponyville. And then, Twilight cast a spell by Starswirl that she found in one of her books. It completely turned Spike's world upside down. And then, to top it off, a strange creature come barreling into his world with remarkable powers. Will the two be able to solve this dilemma? Or will Equestria fall to madness? WARNING: Contains Spoilers of The Walker
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: What Happened?

**Hello people. Now, I have a special fic for you. A friend of mine has a book series that I want to try to make into a fic also. So, because there is no ****_Sword-Wielder_**** tab yet, how about a crossover? I give to you: ****_Monsters in the Dark._**

**_MLP_**** belongs to Lauren Faust. ****_Sword-Wielder_**** belongs to (alias) Tanhan Starsaver. I only own my OC(s).**

It all started so well. Celestia had risen a beautiful sun. Rarity was looking a sexy as ever. And Twilight was practicing her spells.

I guess that's where it started, her spells. Nopony would have thought that she would be the case of something like this. The spell seemed so innocent. Starswirl hadn't been known to make anything like this.

But it mattered little right after. Twilight's horn began to glow an evil shade of black. Then, the ground began to match. I was spared, but for unknown reasons. I ran back to the Library and bolted the door, not wanting to face what had happened again.

Twilight, my best friend. Her coat began to fade to white. Not the same beautiful white as the princess, but a menacing shade. Her mane was set to flames. Her eyes, red and squinted. Her lips were upturned in a deranged smile.

Fluttershy's coat became a dirty yellow. Her mane earned streaks of black. The beautiful blue eyes were tinted by a black shadow under each one.

Pinkie Pie, the bundle of joy, was destroyed. Her mane was deflated. Soon, she was stuttering something about Cupcakes.

Rainbow Dash. Her cyan coat turned became stained with something that looked very much like blood. Her mane, solid true red.

Applejack only appeared to become tinted gray, but it wasn't fooling for long. She sneered over at me, her eyes picturing a rope around my neck most likely.

Finally, Rarity. The love of my life. Her mane became frizzy. Her eyes, squinted much like Twilight's.

I didn't know what was happening. My friends had all changed into somepony they weren't. It was as if they all died and came back to life as their exact opposite.

But I didn't stay to solve that mystery. I was at home, crying in my basket, wanting everything to go back to what it was. But right then, not even Celestia or Luna could could help me.

Then, I looked up and out to the dark world outside my window. In the sky, there was a flash of light. From it came a figure, headed straight for the still open window. It was moving only slightly slower than Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom. And it was heading right for me.

I dodged the object just in time. It flew past me, down the stairs, and crashed into something. Slowly, I got up to investigate the object. "Hello?" I called. "Is anypony down there?"

One stair at a time, I tip-toed down and saw a pile of books where the object must have landed. I moved closer and moved one of the books at the bottom, revealing a hooded face. It looked like mine, but it was more peach colored and less scaly. It moaned before looking up at me and jumping out of the books, revealing the rest of the form.

It stood as tall as Luna. It's top was covered by a gray jacket, the hood covered low down to his face. The bottom was covered by blue pants of a rough-looking felt-like material. In his left hand, which, by the way, was glowing gold, was a pure white sword, jeweled with a golden stone. In his right, glowing red, was a black one with a red gem. Both of these blades he pointed at me. "State your name, rank, and reason for approaching the Sword-Wielder and the Walker."

I raised my claws up. "My name is Spike! I'm the assistant to the Ponyville Librarian! And... wait, what are you?"

He lowered his swords slightly. "I'm the Sword-Wielder, the Walker. My name is actually the Walker. But I suppose you may call me Walker." He looked around the library quickly a few times before sheathing his swords and kneeling down to my eye-level. "Now, what are you? I've met several sentient life-forms, but nothing quite like you."

I puffed out my chest with pride at being the first dragon to meet a Sword-Wielder. "I'm a dragon. The only dragon in the whole of Ponyville."

"What kind of dragon? Mora Dragon? Omega-Li Dragon?"

"Just... dragon, I guess. So, what is a Sword-Wielder? Do you all look like that?"

He chuckled slightly when this was asked. "Well, no. Perhaps you misunderstand. Sword-Wielder is my title. I'm a human, from Earth." He stood and looked out the window. "Not even the Guild could pull this off. What happened here? Or did it always look this way? Some planets do."

I shook my head and was about to say something else when something knocked on the door. Walker headed over and looked out of one of the cracks in the wood. I swiftly joined him. There, standing with that same deranged smile, was Twilight. "Come out, Spikey-Wikey. Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be... _per-fect!_"

Contrary to what she said, I could tell everything was NOT going to be perfect. That spell she cast had done something to everypony. "We need to get to the princesses," I told my hooded companion.

He bowed his head. "Why is it always a princess? Can you fly?"

"No."

He sighed. "Stand back." I did as told as he shut his eyes. Then, he said the two words in a strange language, _"Drago Wingous!" _Suddenly, two amber wings appeared out of seemingly nowhere. He reached over, placed me on his back and left the ground. "Just point me in the right direction."

We left the library through one of the windows that I hadn't boarded up. However, there was trouble almost immediately. Rainbow and Fluttershy were soon flying after us at full speed. Something in the spell must have given Fluttershy a bit of a boost in her flying.

Rainbow was the first to call to us. "Get back here, or we'll have to take you down in ten seconds flat!"

"We're not going to beg you, but we will make you!" I had never, ever heard Fluttershy say something as demanding as this.

"Hold on, I'm going to knock them out of the sky."

"Walker, wait!"

"What? Don't you notice that they're kinda calling for blood?"

"They're still my friends. We have to help them somehow."

"There's not much I can do right now. I don't even now what the problem is. If anyone will, it must be your princesses." He turned to face them. "What are their names?"

"Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Why?"

My answer was the following incantation: _"Mani Rhinos Fluttershy dan Rainbow Dash!"_ The two Pegasi were pushed away seemingly by nothing. "There, that will stop them for a while. Now, where are those princesses?"

**Chapter Complete. Wow, I hope that I can pull this off. My friend might get ticked if I use the wrong word at the wrong time. And Faust may strangle me for making her ponies evil, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Anyway, R&R and tell me how you think this will go. Oh, and you have any questions about this other story, PM me and I will send you searching in the right direction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The Princess' Lament

**Howdy, fanfiction readers. Goldenponyboy is here with your second chapter of Monsters in the Dark. Oh, and if you want to know where I got the inspiration to write this fic, there's a video on Youtube that has drawings of all of the Mane6's alter egos, played to the song "Monster" I think is the name. Actually, if you listen to the song while you read, the song fits. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own nothing thus far.**

Canterlot came into view after Walker's long flight. However, the city didn't have its usual sheen of beauty. Buildings were crumbling under a fiery red sky. That spell... what was it supposed to do?

Before long, we had come to the royal castle. The guards there all rushed out to defend their castle when they saw Walker. "Who dares approach the Princesses castle?"

Walker took out his swords and pointed them at the guards. "Someone with more authority than you can comprehend. Now, move aside."

They didn't have to be asked twice. They all galloped aside as Walker flew by and into the front castle doors. Walker kept his swords at the ready while he flew in. I gripped his back tightly as we flew onwards. "Hello? Princess? Is anypony home?"

Something moved in the shadows to our left. _"Liten!" _A small ball of orange energy appeared above our heads. That's when we saw her.

Celestia was covered in gashes, from head to tail. She looked over to us, saw me and smiled before fainting. "Walker, we have to help her."

He nodded and flew over to the Princess. Carefully lifting her (which, now that I think about it, shouldn't have been possible), he flew off towards the sky. He muttered some long drawn out phrase, encasing us in a large orange bubble and then landed us on a cloud. Now, I knew for a fact that only the Princesses or a Pegasus could do this.

He lied her down and placed his hands over her gashes. _"Heilos!" _Both of their bodies began to glow amber. When the light faded, her wounds were gone. She grimaced and looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, thank you." She stood up slowly and looked at him and then to me. "Spike, it's good to see you."

"It's great to see you unscathed. Do you know what's going on? My friends all became... different."

"I know. I was afraid that something like this would happen. Starswirl the Bearded was a great wielder of magic, but there was one spell that he began and never finished.

"You see, Starswirl was at one time in the service of King Sombra. In his reign of tyranny, he commanded him to discover a spell that would unleash the monster inside anypony in range of the spell. However, when he discovered only half of the potential of the spell, he stopped all study on it. Ever since I took Twilight as my student, I took special care to try to get rid of every mention of the spell."

"Not to be rude," Walker said, flying upside down now. I had nearly forgot about him. "But I believe that you may have missed a copy."

"Obviously. But nowhere in the spell did mention anyone like you."

"Yeah, 'bout that. I took an oath upon myself to always be there when I'm needed. I guess that when I became the Sword-Wielder, the swords made sure of it."

I looked back at the princess. "Do you know how we can put everything back to right?"

"I'm afraid I don't. All study was stopped right then and there." She looked outside the bubble at her kingdom. "Everypony has a monster in them. The problem is... sometimes those monsters can be released."

Walker walked to her side. "I give you my word. We will solve this problem. On my honor as a Walker and as a Sword-Wielder."

She looked back to us. "It seems that you are the only two left to do such a thing. Even my dear sister's was released."

"Then what stopped yours?"

Suddenly, her body began to shutter. "N-N-Nothing..." Her beautiful white fur began to turn a dark gray. "Y-You must... leave... m-m-me! GO!" Her transformation was now complete. Her Cutie Mark was now an eclipse. The wings on her sides were pointed, along with her teeth and horn.

Walker didn't waste any time in throwing me onto his shoulders, popping the bubble, and taking off at high speed. "Well, that went well."

"We have to find a way to help my friends! Can't you magic something up?"

"I can't use magic!"

"Then what was that you were using a while ago?"

"Miracles. A Sword-Wielder is the most blessed being in my universe." That abruptly stopped him in flight. "Wait a minute. Is there anything here of immense power? An ancient relic of some kind?"

I didn't have to think long before something came to mind. Or rather, somethings. "The Elements!"

"The what?"

"The Elements of Harmony. If we could use..." That's when I discovered a flaw in my plan. "But the users' monsters are released."

"Where are said relics?"

"Back at the... Library."

"Great. Just great. Now, we have to go back to a place filled with creatures worse than Howlers to save the only beings who can save this planet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This isn't a challenge. It's a play-date. Besides, as I always say, 'Life is Short, so don't be afraid to step into adventure."

I wasn't sure if he completely understood the full scale of the problem. We could easily be killed there if they had enough time to lay their hooves on us. He, however, was acting like this was something he did every day.

The only thing we had now was each other. We had to find a way to save my friends, or else all of Equestria would be ruled by these monsters.

Slowly, but surely, my eyelids began to close. Walker must have noticed that I was getting drowsy and put his hands under me to keep me from falling. He continued to fly on through the darkened sky.

However, my dreams gave me little sanctuary.

**Chapter Complete. Well, this story might be more interesting than I thought. Let's just see where it takes us, shall we? R&R AND ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Dragon Cakes and Walker Pies

**Welcome to another dark chapter of Monsters in the Dark. Even though the word "dark" was used multiple times thus far, that is exactly where you shouldn't read this story: the dark. I am delving into the deepest, darkest corners of my mind to bring you these. And I don't want to stay there long. Anywho, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own nothing thus far.**

I heard laughter while I slowly woke up on a table. The first thing I noticed was that my hands were restrained. I tugged on them, clawed them, breathed fire on them, but nothing worked.

"Yeah, I tried all that," I heard Walker say to my left. I looked over and saw he was hanging in the air, suspended by his ankles. His arms were anchored to the floor. He held onto his hood with his teeth. "I don't know what is going on. There is something... almost too dark about these ropes to block me."

Now I was worried. So far, my new friend had proven unstoppable. But if seemingly simple rope could stop him, we were in the deep trouble.

Then, the scariest thing in the history of Equestria could be heard coming down a flight of stairs behind us. She was singing the following song:

_"A pinch of Bon Bon, A slice of Pound Cake,_

_Maybe some Rainbow feathers I will take._

_Nopony makes them right in my eyes,_

_Yeah, Dragon Cakes and Walker Pies!"_

I looked at Walker with large eyes. That was the voice of Pinkie Pie. I had a funny feeling that Dragon Cakes and Walker Pies were not treats only named in our honor. I thought that we may have been... "vital" in the process of making them.

Soon, as predicted, the flat-haired menace was standing in front of us. "Awake now, are we?" she asked in a singsong voice. "Fluttershy told me about your new friend, Spikey-Wikey. Walker. What a strange name."

"Look who's talking!" he shouted as loud as he could through clenched teeth.

He laughed at a shrill pitch. "I wouldn't be taunting the mare with the knives. Which reminds me, I'm glad that we could have you for dinner."

I was completely scared now. "I'm sorry, but we're not hungry."

"Silly dragon. I didn't say I was feeding you. I said that we are glad we could have you for dinner." She pulled out a long knife and approached Walker. "You can stop hiding under that stupid hood now." She placed her knife under the hood and yanked it off revealing the face of my friend.

His eyes were a deep orange, which matched his gray hair. It wasn't gray from old age, as he appeared to still be youthful. He wore a pair of black glasses high on his nose. In fact, his face looked almost completely identical to mine, only it was a bit flat, less scaly, and peach colored.

"Now, what's your real name?"

"I am Nathan of Flamous, Grand Walker Alpha, Sword-Wielder, and Guardian of the the Princess of Flamous."

"And I'm sure you'll taste just as good as a pie. But first." She walked over to me and placed the knife over my tail. Then, raising it high above her head...

...She brought it down swiftly. The pain was unbearable, to say the least. I strained to see the blood start to flow out of the stump where it had been. I looked up at Pinkie as she lifted my tail to her nose. "Mmm, smells just right for frosting."

"P-Please... Sto-p-p..." was all I could get out. I just started to feel myself lose consciousness from the blood loss when I felt a needle puncture my skin, helping me stay awake.

"It's rude to fall asleep when ponies are talking to you, Spikey" she said as he put down her syringe.

Walker, I mean, Nathan watched the whole ordeal in horror. "I've seen people on the battlefield have more mercy than you."

"Well, 'soldier,' this isn't a battle."

"Why are you killing him?"

"I have developed a certain craving for cupcakes, normal cakes, and pies. And I'm all out of cupcakes. A little Ditzy only goes so far." This made her laugh as she began to pluck off the scales around my neck.

"What are these ropes made of?"

"They're just your normal rope, but Twilight cast a spell on them to restrain anything, even a god."

"I'm not a god!"

"You have enough power to be one, according to her."

"There is only one God and I am devoted to Him. I am nothing without Him."

"Ah, that's adorable. But nothing can break those ropes."

I saw a smile creep onto his face. "Want to bet on that? I now know what to do. It's what I should have done first." He closed his eyes before he began to mutter something to himself. Before my eyes, the ropes began to unravel from his ankles and wrists, slowly dropping him to the floor. Then, he rose up and said, "I took an oath to be there when needed, and He will make sure of it."

Pinkie clapped her hooves together when he was done. "Bravo. But what is your plan now?" She swiftly took her knife and lopped off two of my fingers, causing me to scream in pain again.

He rushed over to her and put his swords around her neck. "I'm going to save my friend. He won't let me kill you, but I will harm you if you don't..." Another smile crossed his face. "...run."

She didn't have to be told twice. After he removed the swords, she rushed out of the room as fast as her hooves could carry her. He then moved to me and started to untie me from the table. "My... t-tail... my fingers..." was all I could utter.

"One thing at a time." He finished untying me before he placed his hands over the two wounds. _"Heilos Omega!"_

At first, nothing happened. Then, I felt the areas around his hands begin to burn. Is this what Celestia felt as he healed her? And how could he fix these wounds?

It turns out that Pinkie was right. He could have been dubbed a god. Soon, (even now I can't believe it), my tail and fingers were back to normal. I was completely dumbstruck as he lifted me onto his back and started to fly out of the dark room.

It turns out that it was the basement to the bakery. We didn't make it far before Nathan stopped immediately outside the doors. "What is it?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but flew back into the bakery. I thought this was suicidal. I mean, he can't scare her off forever. But fly he did, and soon, we were outside her room. We could hear her crying and talking to imaginary friends: Mr. Turnip, Rocky, Sir Lintsalot, and Madame Le Flour.

"Do not cry, Madame Pinkie," I could hear her say in Le Flour's voice.

"B-But..."

"It's not your fault," 'said' Rocky.

"But I don't like doing that. It just... happens!"

"Well." the turnip 'stated', "It's impossible to question the way things are and have them change."

"I agree," the ball of lint 'said.' "You are what you are."

"But I HATE it! I don't know what's wrong."

Nathan and I shared a look of confusion. So, she didn't like being a monster. That implies that she still remembers who she was. But that was all we had to play with.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were."

I pressed my head against the door and whispered, "I promise, somehow it will."

**Chapter Complete. Yeah, okay, laugh it up. I'm a Christian. That's the reason why some of these things are hard for me to write. If this fact bothers any of you, stop reading my stuff. For my brothers however, R&R and show your support. Just because I'm a Christian, doesn't mean I CAN'T write this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Petting Zoo of Horror

**Hello my friends. Your friend, Goldenponyboy is here with another chapter of ****_Monsters in the Dark. _****Hey, has anyone else heard of the website "novel joy .com" before? I've been invited to the site and am asking if any of you think that I should take the invite. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own nothing thus far. This means absolutely nothing!**

I was lying down in another bubble that Nathan had made. He was currently flying on his back, almost swimming with his wings. He had his hands behind his head. "Spike, something just occurred to me."

"And that would be?"

"I don't think I should be using too many miracles while I'm here."

I sat bolt upright when he said this. "WHAT? Don't you realize that they are the only defense we have?"

I watched him flip upside-down and look at me. "I mean, think about it. What if... I'm the reason that Celestia's monster was released? Maybe... maybe my miracles are connected to the monsters."

"That's crazy."

"Maybe, but I don't want to risk it. Tell you what, I'll only use them if it's one hundred percent necessary, deal?"

I still didn't think that it was possible. I mean, he wasn't even from this universe. How could he do this? But, whatever he thinks. He hasn't been wrong thus far. "Deal, I guess."

I shook his hand when he held it out. After which he placed me on his back and did another fly over the town. "Hey, you said that those Elements are in the Library. But... what if the user's monster's are released?"

"Oh... uh... well..."

He stopped dead. "You're not about to tell me that they already are, are you?"

"And if the answer happens to be 'yes?'"

"That's kind of what I was afraid of. Great, now what are we going to..." He stopped and held a hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?"

"You heard Pinkie crying and I didn't, so what makes you think that I can now?"

He completely ignored me as he flew down from the clouds. He wasn't heading towards the Library, though. He was heading towards Fluttershy's cottage. When he landed, he placed his ear next to the door. I mimicked the action and heard what he had. "Oh, Angel, what's happening to us?"

I looked in the window and saw the same shadowed Pegasus that I had seen the day the spell had been cast. However, the rabbit she was talking to didn't look like Angel. It was a deep black with red lines along his back.

"Nathan, they still remember themselves!" I nearly shouted. "They still remember before the spell."

"I can see. Maybe that's a key in turning them back." He back up slowly and put a hand on the door handle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try to talk to her." He gave me a wink before he pushed the door open.

I watched the ordeal from the doorway. Fluttershy looked up menacing smile on her face. "Well, well, if it isn't our newest member of Ponyville. What are you doing here?"

He knelt in front of the mare. "I'm here to bring you back."

She laughed at him. "Back? I don't want to go back. Why would I want to go back to being kindhearted, weak, useless Fluttershy?"

I took a few steps closer to the two of them. "We need the Element of Kindness."

"Oh, so you just want to use me? Ha, I don't think so."

"But it goes deeper than that." I took a few more steps closer to her. "I want my friends back." I walked over to her completely and wrapped her in a hug. At first, she tried to break free, but soon gave into the embrace.

Suddenly, she began to glow a bright yellow. When the light faded, she and Angel had turned back into their normal selves. One look over themselves and then they tackled me in a big hug. "Thank you Spike," Fluttershy whispered to me.

I was going to say something to her when I heard the door slam. We looked up and saw Nathan up pressed up against the door, his swords out and covered in a green slime. In fact, he was completely covered in the substance. "We need to get out of here! Even Prayer-Seeker and Fear-Maker are getting tired."

"Who?" I asked.

"My swords. They aren't just pieces of steel, they're alive. And right outside has got to be the most plants I ever fought through since my run-in with a Guild Botanist."

I didn't have enough time to ask what the buck he was talking about before he grabbed me, swung me onto his back, and opened the door. And I couldn't believe what I saw, or how I could have missed this when we entered the cottage.

Everywhere, there were large, demonic plants where a beautiful garden had once been. The animals were running around unrestrained, and all have been given monstrous properties. Imagine chickens breathing fire, humming birds with knives for wings, and rabbits about the same size as they were when they released Discord.

"I'm can't fly us out now," Nathan said, pointing up at a thick layer of plants. "It's enchanted, like those ropes."

"Why can't you just pray to get out again?"

He smirked over his shoulder at me. "Sometimes He makes us work for things."

Fluttershy squeaked at him as he rose his swords. "Oh please don't hurt my animals. They may be monsters, but I still love them."

He nodded. "How much do you love your garden?"

"Oh, that can be re-planted. Animals only live once."

Nathan brandished his living swords and went to work. Soon, one giant, green, carnivorous plant's head after another flew through the sky. He even risked a miracle in the mix: _"Flamous!" _With expert skill, he weaved in and out of bear claws and knife-like wings. None of us so much as got a scratch on our being during his dance.

Soon, we reached the other side of what turned out to be a large, emerald vine-ball, enclosing the entire area. It must have grown while we were in the cottage because I couldn't even see the area where we had flew in. But that aside, Nathan's theory had been proven wrong thus far. Fluttershy and Angel were still themselves.

"Okay, that was fun." I started to question his definition of fun when he said that. I don't think he was being sarcastic.

"Right. Well, anyway, now we have one of them back." I looked at Fluttershy. "What do you know about the others?"

"Well, I know that every one of us wants to go back to the way things were, but we would instantly deny it."

"Until we gave you a reason to come back." I looked back at the vine-ball as we flew away and decided that I had to agree with Nathan.

This was going to be fun.

**Chapter Complete. Well, how about that? Things appear to be shaping up for our heroes. But what about Nathan's miracle? Did it really have no effect on anypony? R&R and wait to find out. Oh, and for those of you that want some background on Nathan (or something about the series at least), go to .edu and look up Tanhan's Adventures by nb2011. And I'll admit that it's not as good as his books, but it does give some info on the series.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Encounter at the Carousel Boutique

**Welcome to another chapter of ****_Monsters in the Dark_****! You should know that I've nearly escaped the wrath of my friend for the way I was using Nathan. But once I told him I knew little about him, he just kinda looked at me with a "You're lucky I'm your friend" look. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I own ****_ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THUS FAR!_**

We flew back towards town at a slowed pace. Nathan was obviously looking for some way to get in unnoticed, but it wasn't quite that simple when you were the only thing of your kind in a world full of another one.

Sneaking around the outskirts, Nathan looked over his shoulder at me. "Okay, so where are these Elements again?"

"In the Library."

"And what if their user's monsters are released?"

It was then that something dawned on me. He had asked this question before. Twice before actually. "Uh, they have been. We only just saved Fluttershy and had her hidden. Don't you remember?"

"How can I remember if you never told me?"

"I have. Three times now."

He looked at me with a confused look before holding his head in his hand. "Wait a minute... I do remember something. I remember that we are supposed to liberate the Elements and have the help of their users to end the darkness. Now, what do we do if they have been turned into monsters?"

"Nathan! I just told you all this!"

When I said this, he looked down at his swords. "I wonder." He held the gems close to his lips. "The Elements of Harmony." The two gems began to glow furiously when the words were said. "So that's it."

"What?"

He looked up with a smile. "The gems in my swords are part of their own collection: The Five Stones of the Ancients. And I think they may be jealous."

"Jealous? They're stones."

"I told you that the swords are alive, didn't I? Well, so are the stones. Apparently, they don't want me to replace them, so they're making me forget about the Elements." He petted the stones carefully. "Why would I choose them over the best friends a Sword-Wielder could have?"

The light began to fade when he said this. Then, he turned to me and said, "They're letting me remember now. How about we go and liberate the other wielders?"

I nodded as we flew off again. But again, not in the direction of the Library. Which actually made sense if you think about it. Why would you go straight for the objective that might be the most heavily guarded of anything else.

The building we ended up at was the last I expected us to be at. It was the Carousel Boutique, the home of the most beautiful mare in the history of the Equestria. Well, at least she was.

We preformed our basic recon by listening at the door, from which Nathan had heard voices which had belonged to Rarity and Sweetie Bell.

"Rarity? Your dresses are so... black."

"Aren't they just? Black goes with everything, you know."

Nathan just looked at me with a smirk. "Her monster is a fashion Nazi?"

"A what?"

"Oh, right. There weren't Nazis in your history. I'll explain later if we have time. But now we have to get in there and turn some ponies back." He then proceeded to burst through the doors, saying, "Prepare to be saved!"

The looks he was met with were ones of confusion. Finally, Rarity laughed. "Saved? From what exactly?"

"I'm here to liberate you from the monsters you've become."

Sweetie Bell cocked her head to the right. She looked just about the same as her sister now as a monster, but her attitude was not at all the same. "But what if we want to stay like this? Maybe we think that this is better than the way things were before."

That's when I stepped in. "We need you back. Both of you. Ponyville will never be the same without you."

Rarity smiled evilly. "Oh, that's right. You need me for those silly little Elements of Harmony. Well, I think not. Why would I listen to a silly little dragon and a creature from a completely different world?"

Nathan took a step forwards. "Darkness lives within every heart. But also, in perfect balance with the darkness, is light. You need only to embrace the light within you."

"Light? Light indeed. Where has following the 'light in my heart' ever gotten me? I'll tell you where. It's has gotten me publicly humiliated time and time again. I have gained nothing from it."

"But we need you for more than the Elements. Where would Ponyville be without the most talented seamstress in the world?"

She looked at me with a stunned look. "Well..."

"And what about all the times you've become, quote-unquote, 'uncouth' for the benefit of your friends? They gained as much from your generosity as you did."

"But I..."

"And you are loved by so many of us." When I said this, I took a few steps closer to her. "But by no one more than me."

She looked at me with big eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. I love you, Rarity."

At first she was dumbstruck. I was certain that she had known about my crush on her for a long while now, so I didn't know what had her in shock. But then, her whole body began to glow brightly.

Soon, she was back to her normal self, the same gorgeous mare I had fallen in love with the first day I came here. Sweetie Bell had also transformed back into her original self now, also.

But right now, I was looking into the eyes of the mare I loved. "Do you really love me Spike?"

"More than anypony has ever loved anypony else."

I must have said the right thing because, next thing I knew, she had her lips on mine. I had only ever had dreams of such a thing happening, but now it actually was taking place. And I wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

That was not the case, unfortunately. Next thing I knew, one of Nathan's swords was flying over my head, immediately followed by the other. We broke apart to watch each embed itself deep into one of the many manikins in the shop.

"Alright, you can make out later. Apparently, some of these over-sized dress-up dolls mean business." He swung his arms outwards, causing the swords to flash back into his hands.

Soon, we were running back to the secret place where Fluttershy was. The secret place was simply a hut that Nathan had miracled up out of an old, over-grown tree in the Everfree forest. Nopony would ever think to look where it was hidden.

When we returned with Rarity and Sweetie Bell, the first thing that happened was a group hug between the sisters and the two current residents. "Oh Fluttershy, dear, it's good to see you."

"And you too, Rarity. I can't think of a time when I was more worried about anypony."

"And hopefully, you never will again." Nathan was pacing across the floor as he said this. "Every time we save one of you, I feel a shift in the environment. I can actually feel the light returning. But it's in small amounts, so we will definitely need the Elements of Harmony."

I decided to see how much he actually remembered now. "Which are in the..."

"Library."

"And the users' monsters..."

"Have been released, but two have been saved. The only thing I'm sure I never knew is how many of them are there?"

"Six."

He smiled at me. "Well, that's going to be easy."

**Chapter Complete. Well, there's that one. I'm sorry about the ending there. I was a bit tired. But that's irreverent, I have it up, so all's good. R&R for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: UN-Sweet Apple Acres

**Yellow! (Orange!) I'm here with your next chapter! And, I just want to apologize how the past two chapters turned out. I just find it ****_really _****hard to make Rarity and Fluttershy evil. But I should get credit for trying.**

**Lauren Faust: (breaks down my door with my friend). So YOU'RE the one who's making a mockery of My Little Ponies!**

**N.W.B.: And my Grand Walker Alpha!**

**Goldenponyboy: Uh... THEFICISTHETHING!**

So far, we had one timid Pegasus and one sexy unicorn saved from their monsters. Today's target: the Element of Honesty, Applejack. Nathan and I were just leisurely walking down to the farm this time. "So tell me, what can I expect?"

"Well, Applejack is usually the most helpful and truthful pony in Ponyville. So... I guess we can expect the exact opposite."

"How strong is she?"

"Well, she's the best bucker in the history of Equestria."

When I said this, Nathan stopped walking, standing there with a strange look on his face. "So she's a... prostitute normally? That doesn't sound very honest."

"What does that... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I didn't mean that! Bucking is how they get the apples of the trees."

"Are we talking figuratively here?"

"She walks up and kicks a tree to make the apples fall off."

"Oh, that's what you meant. Sorry, but what you said sounded like something else from where I'm from. Just... just disregard everything I said about it. Is there anyone else we'll have to watch out for?"

I thought quickly before coming up with two threats. "Well, there's her big brother, Big Macintosh. He's the strongest one of the bunch. Another would be her little sister, Applebloom. The only other pony there is Granny Smith, but she's so old that even her monster shouldn't be any trouble."

We started walking again and before long, we were at Sweet Apple Acres. Well, at least it used to be Sweet Apple Acres. Now, the trees were barren, the barn was in disrepair, and the animals looked very similar to the ones at Fluttershy's petting zoo of horror.

Nathan pushed the front gate open, causing it to fall off of its hinges. It crashed to the ground, making a sound that seemed to summon what used to be Applejack. "Well, if it ain't lit'le ol' Spike an' his new partner. Wha' do y'all want?"

"We want, no, need you back!" I called to the gray-tinted mare.

"Now why in the hay would Ah go back fer? Ah'm happy as Ah am. Now git lost before Ah call Big Mac on ya."

She wouldn't do something like that would she? I hoped not. But when we took another step forwards each, she whistled behind her. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. From the barn then came something that resembled Big Mac, but some of the details were off. Details like the fact that he was twice as big, had a flaming, black mane, and an evil sneer.

Nathan took a step in front of me, gave me a wink, and then turned back to Big Mac. "Come on, big boy."

That seemed to set him off because next thing I knew, he was charging straight for us. Nathan just stood there, not even getting out his swords. "Are you crazy? Defend yourself!"

At the last second, he shot his hands up to block the oncoming head of the oversized Big Mac. Nathan slid back a few feet, but after recovering, he began to push back. Soon, the red stallion was the one sliding backwards. "Now, brace for impact." He threw Big Mac into the air, catching him by the front legs. Then, he began to spin the over-grown beast around in circles faster and faster. At last, he threw him back towards the barn.

AJ stood there, her jaw almost touching the ground. "How did ya'... never mind. APPLEBLOOM! Come on out, an' bring Scootaloo with ya!"

The two did as they were commanded. Applebloom was about the same shade as Applejack, and, instead of her signature bow, she wore a chicken wire necklace. Scootaloo didn't look any different from normal, except for the fact that the orange Pegasus was about three feet off the ground.

The fillies rushed in Nathan's direction. When Scootaloo dove straight at him, he plucked her out of the air and tossed her into AB. The two quickly recovered and rushed him again, meeting them with a swift roundhouse kick into a nearby tree. They knew better than to try a third time.

"Alrigh' Mr. Wise-Guy. Granny!"

I chuckled to myself when I saw the old mare hobble out from the barn house. I stopped when she moved at lightning speed and crashed into Nathan. "Now this just isn't fair," he said when he recovered.

"Wha's the matter, sonny? Afraid to hit an old mare?"

"No, I'm afraid that you might lose your false teeth." I watched as he seemed to teleport himself from his current position to the place where she was, sending the older mare into the barn with a sudden rush of air.

AJ was furious by now. "Alright. If ya want somthin' done righ', ya gotta do it yerself." she began galloping at full speed towards him. I was a little afraid of what she could be capable of now that she was a monster.

When she was right about on him, Nathan stopped her by grabbing her front hooves with one hand and placing the other on her forehead. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

I decided to walk out of my hiding spot at this point. "What did you do to her?"

"I simply holding her still using an old technique. No miracles involved. Though, it's a bit harder since she's a pony."

I looked into her eyes. "Applejack, we need the Element of Honesty back."

She stared at me. "Why? Wha's Honesty ever gained anypony?"

"You would be amazed. Please AJ."

"No. Ah'm done being honest."

Nathan turned her head softly. "We need you, for more than one reason."

"Yeah? And what's the other?"

"It's a personal reason. As you may have noticed, I'm not a pony, so I kinda stick out like a sore thumb. But I can temporarily change my physical features with the help of the species I'm trying to mimic."

"How?"

"Like this." He slowly brought his lips to hers. It looked very strange to see a human kiss a pony, I can tell you that. But then, suddenly, they both began to glow brightly orange. When the light faded, AJ was back to her normal self, as did the rest of the ponies on the farm. But Nathan looked very different. He was now a gray Pegasus with orange eyes and a black and white striped mane. The wings on his back were still the same reptilian style they were before. His Cutie Mark was a picture of his swords colliding.

He looked over himself before saying, "Well, I've looked worse."

AJ and I looked at each other and then back to him. I was the one to answer first. "You're a pony now?"

"Yeah, but I used another miracle in doing so."

"Nathan, they aren't having any effect."

"Hey, just because they haven't yet doesn't mean they won't ever."

AJ walked over to his side and pecked him on the check. "Thank ya for that."

"No problem, my lady. Now, let's get you to the secret place." With difficulty, he placed me on his back, looped his front legs around Applejack, and then flew off.

Once in the air, I whispered a question into his ear. "Did you have to kiss her for that to work?"

He looked at me and winked. "Nope. Man, is the princess going to be furious with me."

**Chapter Complete. Okay, I got things worked out with Faust and my friend. They understand that I have the right to use their characters in any way I choose as long as I don't market them. But anyway, thank you guys for reading. R&R AND ADIOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Cellos, Wubs, and... What the Derp?

**Hello peoples of the world! Goldenponyboy has brought you the next chapter of ****_Monsters in the Dark._**** Oh, and I apologize for my usage of a certain mare's name. Hate me if you want, but you know who I mean. I'm not going to go long on the opening and just go right into it, so THE FIC IS THE THING!**

I was riding Nathan's back down the streets of Ponyville towards Sugar Cube Corner. We felt we were ready for round two with Pinkie, but that wasn't exactly the route we were destined for yet.

"GET DOWN!" a voice yelled at us before a gray Pegasus with yellow hair crashed us down. Following her closely was a beam of pure sound. The only known source of one of these was the base cannon owned by Vinyl Scratch.

"Ditzy?" I asked as the three of us regained our feet.

"Spike? Is that really you?" Next thing I knew, she had me in her front legs. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you. Well, I was worried about everypony, but I'm glad that you're fine."

The mailmare finally released me and let me get a good look at her. She still looked perfectly normal. Well, perfect by Ditzy standards. Nathan, who was not used to her, asked me, "Is she a monster?"

Ditzy looked at him with a rude look. "Do I look like a monster?"

"Well, your eyes are kinda... you know..." He pointed his hooves at his eyes and then flipped them in two different directions.

"Oh, so just because my eyes are pointed differently makes me a monster."

"No, that's not what-"

"You know, just because I have a lazy eye, doesn't make a monster or stupid!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to-"

"No! Go ahead! Call me an idiot mare! I'll have more ponies on your plot faster than you can say-"

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as another blast from the bass cannon was shot at us. This time, I saw Vinyl and Octavia on top of the town hall. Somehow, they got Octavia's cello hooked up to a wub for this bass cannon.

Nathan just kind of looked at it with a strange look. "I don't even want to know how that's possible."

"Says the guy from a different world!"

"Just shut it and give me a moment to think." He had to jump out of the way of another blast before he called. "Spike, you and... Ditzy draw their fire."

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

He muttered something under his breath, making him become transparent. "I'm going to take care of those monsters. Now, GO!" He took off flying in one direction as I hopped onto Ditzy's back.

"Does he know what he's doing?" she asked when we took off.

"Well, he hasn't been far wrong thus far."

"He could be kinder though. HEY VINYL! NO MORE MUFFINS FOR YOU!"

We seceded in keeping them busy. Almost too well, if you ask me. Ditzy almost got hit more than a few times by a stray beam. Though, I suppose we sort of deserved it. I mean, no muffins is almost worse than death in Equestria. But it didn't matter long. Nathan somehow must have sneaked his way up to them because the next thing I saw was a bright flash of light.

When it had faded, Nathan was flying in front of us. "Done and dusted. Now, about you."

Ditzy instantly got offended again. "Now what? Do you want to call me something else?"

"No. In fact, I want to complement you. How can it be that everyone else here got turned into a monster while you are perfectly fine?"

She smiled. "I'm just too... well... me to be a monster."

"Everyone has a monster in them."

"I may have had one, but I don't now. Oh, and I think it's time that we introduce ourselves civilly. My name is Ditzy Doo. Though most ponies call me Derpy."

"I guess it's nice to meet you. My name is Nathan of Flamous."

"Are you really from another world?"

"Yes I am."

"Which one?"

This question took us both off guard. "What do you mean which one? You act like you've seen other ones than this one."

"Oh, but I have. All thanks to my friend The Doctor. He's not from here either."

Nathan and I shared a look before we both asked her, "Doctor who?"

**Later...**

Ditzy led us up a darkened hill to a little blue box. She knocked on the door and called to it. "Doctor? Are you in there?"

A voice answered from the inside. "Yes, just a second Ditzy." After this was said, the doors were flown open, revealing an Earth pony with brown fur and an even darker brown mane. On his flank was an hour-glass. "Oh, you brought visitors. Excellent. I'm the Doctor."

I held out my claw to him. "My name is Spike. And this is my friend, Nathan of Flamous."

"Kingdom of Fire," he finished as he held out his hoof.

The two shook hooves as the Doctor said, "Nathan of Flamous? That doesn't sound like a pony name."

"That's because it's a human name. I happen to be a resident of Earth. Year: 2099 A.D. At least, that's what it was."

"Ah, Earth. Lovely planet. Home of the most amazing race in history. I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey myself. Though, I can't say I've ever heard of the Kingdom of Flamous."

"And I can't say I've heard of a Time Lord before, either."

"Could it be..."

"If you're thinking what I'm think..."

"What?" Ditzy asked, looking more confused than normal.

"Follow me," the Doctor said, walking back into the box.

The first thing I noticed about it was that it was bigger on the inside. There were strange contraptions scattered all over the place, which I assumed had various uses. "TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"So wait, it's a time machine?" I asked.

Ditzy was the one who answered me. "Not only that, but it travels in space also."

"Really?" Nathan asked. "Ever been to the planet Mora?"

"No."

"Beta-kai?"

"No. Have you been to Apalapachia?"

"No. Does that even exist?"

"I guess that proves it."

I was lost, beyond lost. "Proves what?"

"That we're from two different dimensions."

**Chapter Complete. Wow, how about that? I worked Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo in here. Oh, and for you that want her to be called Derpy, I'm sorry. I really don't think that the name makes any difference at all, but don't kill me if you think otherwise. Anyway R&R AND ADIOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: The Doctor and the Sword-Wielder

**Alright, so here it is. This chapter probably won't have much action in it. I just want to say that when I use Doctor Whooves, he's the tenth Doctor. So, before River Song. And, I'm noticing that my views are much lower on this one than my other fics. What's up with that? Anywho, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

The first thing the two of them did before anything else was to search the TARDIS for two small whiteboards. Nathan took a golden marker, while the Doctor took a blue one. "What are they doing?" I asked Ditsy.

"I'm not sure. Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm simply showing what we mean by different dimensions." He drew up a small diagram on his white board of three straight lines. "As you can see, every dimension is in line with each other. There are... holes that link each one to another."

"No, no, no." Nathan scribbled furiously to come up with a diagram, showing a three lines coming to a single center point. "As you may know, Doctor, time can take any shape imaginable. Dimensions can do likewise. In this diagram, it shows your dimension, mine, and theirs. The connection between yours and mine is the weakest because they are the most alike."

"Like a magnet's poles? That's impossible."

"Not exactly. We both happened upon a center point between the three of us."

Ditzy decided to add her thoughts to the lesson. "Doctor, didn't you say you turned into a pony when you came here?"

"Why, yes Ditzy, I did."

"So, what made you change?"

"That's... an excellent question."

I turned to my friend. "You didn't look like this when you came to Equestria."

"Hm... maybe my dimension is as close to yours as it is to the Doctor's."

The Doctor scoffed at this. "I've heard the Master say stranger things than that."

"Think about it. Maybe the laws of my universe were close enough to the laws in this one, so I didn't need any changes to be made."

"So you're saying that my dimension isn't like this one? If you ask me, there's a sentient life-form on every planet in this universe."

"But does your universe have something like this?" He held out a hoof and said, _"Ele Kai!"_ A small spark of energy flew from his hand. "These ponies can use magic. I can use miracles. So, I must follow some of the key rules of this universe. What can you do?"

"Well I... uh... I can regenerate when I'm dying."

"Anything else?"

"Ah... no. Not really, no. But the TARDIS, well, there's very little she can't do."

"Then maybe you chanced upon your opening and fit enough of the rules to enter, and it changed you into your current equine form so that you could exist here."

"That... might actually be possible. She's done some strange things before. But beyond the whole 'entering' thing, the consequences of doing so are severe. After the holes to the dimensions were shut, it would cause a tear in the universe to cross over them again."

"Which would mean that we put two tears in this one. But I have the feeling that one might be more powerful than the other."

"You're not blaming me are you?"

"No, I'm saying that I might have caused it." We all looked at him with looks of confusion. "Before I was sent here, I was on a mission with the Walkers to take out a Guild nuclear power plant. It blew up while I was inside."

"So that's what made that light when you came here," I pointed out.

"The swords did two things right then: saved my life and sent me to where I was needed."

Ditzy was holding her head in her hooves. "Can you slow down? This is hurting my head."

"Wait," the Doctor said, putting up a hoof. "Are your trying to tell me that those swords on your sides are sentient?"

"In a way, yes."

"Doctor, this is giving me a headache."

"Sorry Ditzy. Now look what you've done."

"What?"

"You gave my assistant a headache."

"I didn't do-"

"DOCTOR!" Ditzy was sent to the floor, her hooves still on her head. Her mane started to turn a darker yellow. Her coat, cyan. Also, her eyes began to straighten out.

After this transformation, she stood up and sneered at us. My heart was racing during the whole thing, but now it began to pound even more. "The spell is starting to affect her."

Nathan and the Doctor rushed to her sides to keep her from doing anything. "What spell?" Doctor asked.

"Basically, it turns ponies into a monster of their being. You and I shouldn't be affected because we're only physically ponies."

"What's the cure? Is there one?"

"Make her remember who she is." That's all he could get out before Ditzy smacked him towards the far wall. He was saved at the last second by his wings.

"Ditzy, look at me. It's me, the Doctor. You have to remember."

Ditzy looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. You the strange and attractive pony who has never given me more than a passing glance."

"What?"

"You nearly break my heart every minute of every day. I've stayed with you because I couldn't stand to see you lonely. But do you care? NO!"

"Ditzy, I've never had a better companion or friend."

"Oh, is that what you told all of your other companions? Did you just try to make each one of them feel special?"

"Ditzy-"

"I loved you Doctor! But it's obvious that just because nopony can be with you your entire life, you can't love anypony ba-" She was cut off be the Doctor's lips on hers. Her eyes shot open in surprise when he did this, but slowly, she began to give in.

Suddenly, she began to glow and change back into her normal self. When the whole thing stopped, she was back to normal. And still kissing the Doctor.

Her eyes shot open again as she shot back away from him. "I'm so sorry Doctor. I just don't know what went wrong."

The Doctor walked over to her side. "It's okay Ditzy. And I'm sorry if you've ever felt neglected. I love having you with me."

I smiled at this, but instantly dropped it when I saw Nathan's expression. "What?" I asked him.

"This... TARDIS is not meant to be here. It doesn't completely follow this world's set of rules. Yet, the spell can get into it. How long before the Doctor and I are affected?"

I hadn't given this any thought because of everything that has been going on. But what would happen? Where would I be?

What if... it got me killed?

**Chapter Complete. I'm sorry about the past few chapters being...er...not as good as some of the others. I'm just struggling to come up with some of these chapters. So, yeah, there's that. Anywho, R&R AND ADIOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Sparkle Sparkle

**Okay, here I am with my next chapter of ****_Monsters in the Dark._**** And I just want to say thank you to everyone/everypony who has read and reviewed. You have no idea what it means to me when I read those. And thank you to my friend Voltzs who pointed something out that I didn't even catch. But enough of that, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

I had been thinking on what Nathan said for a while. If the spell could penetrate the TARDIS, there was every chance his monster would be released. And if he was more powerful than the princesses...

My thought's were interrupted when something flashed by us in the sky. The wind caused by it nearly blew me off Nathan's back. "What was that?" he asked me.

"I think that may be Rainbow Dash."

"So, what am I up against?"

"Well, she's the fastest flier in Equestria. She's also one of the strongest Pegasi I know. So, be ready for anything except magic." He dashed off in her direction at a speed that I thought only she could reach.

We climbed and climbed into the air. Soon, we were a few miles above the tallest mountain near Ponyville. But we had lost Dash. "Where did she go?"

I was answered with a mocking laugh behind us. I looked to the source and saw that we weren't up against Dash anymore, but Twilight. I had almost forgot that she was an Alicorn now with everything that was going on.

"Well, well," she said, still wearing her deranged smile on her flaming face. "It's _perfect_ to see you, Spike. I was wondering when we would meet again."

Nathan held out a hoof. "Who is she?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, the most powerful pony in all of Equestria. Oh, and I want to thank you, Walker."

"For what?"

"Every time you used one of your silly little _miracles_, I felt my own strength increase. Who would have thought that you would double cross your friend without even knowing it."

He gaze quickly shot towards me. "I knew it! I knew my miracles had some connection with that spell. And I still used them. I'm an idiot!"

"Maybe you are, but usefulness has run out. Good bye." Her horn began to glow a demonic shade of red. When her spell was charged, a beam of energy blasted towards us.

_"OMEGA ELE KAI!"_ Nathan shot a beam of his own energy towards hers. While his was powerful, her was growing by the second. Soon, Nathan's was decreasing and coming back towards us. He knew that it would be on them within seconds, so he did something to save me. He chucked me off of his back. When the beam reached him, he released a loud howl of pain.

"Nathan!" My friend faded from sight as I fell. The blast pushed me faster towards the ground. So this was it. This was the day I died. I closed my eyes and waited for the ground to rush up to meet me.

It never did.

**Chapter Complete. Sorry that this one was so short but I felt that this was all the longer that it had to be to get my point across. So, the miracles were connected to the spell. Who foresaw that? Anyway, R&R AND ADIOS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: Where am I?

**Hello, peoples. I'm here with another chapter for you all. I hope that I can live up to your expectations with these next few chapters. How about we just go into it then? THE FIC IS THE THING!**

_Alright, that wasn't fair at all. If I was dead, then why was I in pain and in a rocky valley? Was this a result of the spell? Was I being punished because the spell hadn't taken an effect to me yet?_

_My thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind me. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

_My spine shot ridged when I heard these words. Slowly, I turned around. Behind me was a statue of myself with a forced smile. It laughed at me in a menacingly high pitch. I took a step backwards. It slid after me the same distance._

_I bolted away from it as fast as I could, but every time I shot a glance over my shoulder, there it was. Nothing could stop it. I twisted and turned, zig -zagged, and in countless different ways, but it was always right behind me._

_In a vain attempt, I jumped over a cliff. I turned in the air to see the statue "looking at me." It didn't jump after me though. I did hear it laugh once more before blacking out again._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O_

_Okay, this was beyond strange. I've now fell to my death twice and I'm still perfectly fine. This time, I was in a normal landscape, though it was void of any buildings. Wait a minute, there was one._

_I walked towards it slowly. It looked like a darkened remake of the Canterlot castle. But the inside only had one room. One large empty room._

_In the middle was an eerie looking shrine. The outside of it was surrounded by gold, while the middle was made up of a different red material._

_To my left was a sign that only had the words, "Burn it." I didn't want to take a command from a freaky sign in a freaky room, but I wasn't too fond of the dark either. So I obliged, breathing slightly onto the block in the center._

_A fire sprung to life instantly, engulfing the entire surface of the material. I heard a deep, menacing laugh in the air around me. "You've summoned me, you foolish dragon."_

_Suddenly, a figure appeared on the flaming block. It looked similar to what Nathan had, but much...blockier. It's shirt was a light blue, it's pants a darker shade. But the detail I'll never forget is the eyes. Two empty, white eyes staring right at me._

_"Do you know what the penalty for waking me is?" The figure's mouth didn't move as it spoke. I only stared at me with its blank eyes and creepy smile. Then, his arms shot up and he dashed towards me._

_I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him grip my neck._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O_

_"Where the buck am I?" I asked before opening my eyes and waking from my should have been death._

_Now, I was back in Ponyville. But, nothing appeared to be changed. In fact, it looked just like it did before the spell was cast._

_I ran through the town, overjoyed that it was over. The first place I headed was the Library. Throwing open the doors, I saw all twelve of my friends, all back to normal. Nathan had reverted back into his original form._

_I flew over to Twilight and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Twilight! I can't tell you how glad I am that everything is back to normal."_

_She cocked her head when I said this. "What do you mean?"_

_I looked her in the face. "Oh, very funny. Like you don't know."_

_That's when things started to get strange. She smiled at me calmly. "Oh, the spell. Well, yes, everything is perfect now that you're here." Then, her face hardened. "Assistant to the pathetic Twilight Sparkle."_

_I let go of her and back towards the door. Looking around, I noticed that they all had that same look on their faces._

_All of a sudden,they all were engulfed in green flames. I couldn't believe this. The spell had worn off. "What's going-"_

_I couldn't finish that thought before the flames faded. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, the CMC, the Doctor, Ditzy, and Nathan were gone. In their places were Changelings, all grinning menacingly._

_Twilight herself transformed into Queen Chrysalis. When she saw my face, she couldn't have been more delighted. "Surprised to see us Spike?"_

_"I-I t-thought you w-were..."_

_"Dead? Erased? It'll take more than that to get rid of me." She walked over to my side. "And since I can't get to Twilight directly, I'll have to take out my anger on her closest friend." She bared her fangs as she lowered onto my neck._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O_

_"AND... I'm fine." Now this was getting old. I should have been dead four times by now. But at least the scenery was different every time. I was now in a giant white room, with gadgets and gizmos everywhere._

_In the room with me were two people in big chairs. They were turned from me so that I couldn't see their faces. But I could hear them speak. "How far from the coordinates of the next stone, Kyle?"_

_"About...twenty units, Tanhan. I just hope we're not too late."_

_I couldn't believe it. The one that was being referred to as Tanhan sounded exactly like Nathan. I walked over behind his chair and asked, "Nathan? Is that you?"_

_The two chairs turned around. The one in the left, Kyle, had brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a shirt with red, white, and blue on it. His pants were just dark blue._

_The one on the right, however, looked exactly like Nathan. Same face, same voice, but some features were different. His hair was bright white, just like the robe he wore, tied at the waist by a gold belt, which matched his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked._

_"Nathan, you don't remember me? It's Spike!"_

_"I've never met you before in my life. And I'm not Nathan, whoever that is. My name is Tanhan Starsaver, the White Sword-Wielder. And what are you doing on the Starnado?"_

_"The... what?"_

_Kyle answered this time. "That would be our ship. Now answer the question!"_

_I never got a chance before something made the whole ship shake. "No." Tanhan lifted a little black box to his mouth. "Nave! Hantan's onto us. Get Alice and Inferno somewhere safe."_

_Behind us, I heard a crash. Looking in that I direction, I saw a human in a completely black outfit. Black shirt, pants, mask, helmet, and cape. He spoke in the same voice as Nathan as well. "Now, if it isn't my other half. Why don't you just hand over the sword now?"_

_Tanhan reached to his hip and drew the same white sword Nathan had. "Never."_

_"I do not believe you know what I am capable of." He looked at me with an evil smile in his eyes. He held out his and and yelled, _"ALPHA ELE KAI!"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O_

_This time, I was in an open field. But now, I knew what was going on. I spoke into seemingly the air. "Alright, princess, enough is enough."_

_Surely enough, Luna descended from the sky and landed in front of me. She looked as if she were halfway between Luna and Nightmare Moon. "How did you know it was me?"_

_"Well, since I died so many times and am still fine, I knew that it had to be a dream. And who other than the Princess of the Night can control others dreams?"_

_"Well played, Spike, but I can still kill you as many times as I wish."_

_"But Luna, this isn't like you. I know that you hate being like this, and you don't have to be. Please, we need you back."_

_She didn't answer me. But she did begin to glow._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O_

I woke up. This time for real. But I wasn't on the ground in town. I was back in the secret place with Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. And... one more pony.

He walked forward to me and removed his hood, revealing his smiling golden face. "You're lucky that I saw you fall, Spike."

I couldn't believe who I was talking to. "Crossback."

**Chapter Complete. Wow, who saw that happening? I hope that you will forgive me for using so many references, such as Herobrine. Anywho, R&R AND ADIOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: HA, Fourth Wall, We Laugh at You!

**Hello, my friends. And welcome to another chapter of the fic. And I'm glad that you guys are now getting my views up. I'm not trying to sound greedy or anything, but I really like these high numbers. Anyway, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I only own Crossback.**

"Crossback! How did you..."

The golden Alicorn laughed at the question before it was asked. "Really, Spike? Were you not present when I had my monster ripped from me? I can't be affected by the spell."

"No, I mean how did you find me?"

"I was flying towards the biggest flash of red light in the sky and saw a purple object falling from it. I flew under you and caught you right before you hit the ground."

I looked around the secret place again. "How did you find this place? It's supposed to be hidden from everypony."

He walked over to Fluttershy and nuzzled her. "It's all because of her and our pendants. They are always connected with each other."

"I know that he'll never leave me for good," she whispered with a smile.

Okay, so now we actually had somepony who was immune to the spell. I guess we had a chance. But...

"What, what about Nathan?"

"Who?"

"He's the one who's been helping me get the Elements of Harmony's users back to normal while you... where were you exactly?"

"That's... an excellent question. I was sent to the Room Between for some reason. And I met someone there."

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the fourth wall...**

"What the heck?" GPB asked aloud. "I didn't write that." He moved his pinky over to the backspace bar. "Well, it's an easy fix."

When he hit the button, his finger began to glow. Soon, his hand followed suit. "What the..." His whole arm started to glow the same shade. Then, the end of his fingers started to go into the screen of his laptop. "ARGH!"

**Back in Ponyville...**

I was about to ask another question when a light came from my left. I immediately turned on the spot to see a shape begin to form, made completely of little specks of light, like fireflies.

When the light, faded, standing there was another human. He wore an outfit similar to Nathan's, but his other features were different. His eyes were a dark brown, covered by a pair of black glasses. His hair was mostly light brown with little swirls of gold in it.

It took him a while to regain his composure, but when he did, the first thing he said was, "Wow. This... is... amazing."

Crossback walked over to him. "Who are you?"

The young man looked at the stallion and gasped. "You're... you're my... Okay, this is beyond crazy. And awesome!"

"Answer the question!"

"Oh, right. Uh... I'm... Goldenponyboy, but you can call me Victor. Or GPB, whichever. Oh, this is way too cool."

I asked him a question now. "Where did you come from?"

"I, uh, don't think I should tell you. Let's just say that I know the problem here and... may have had a hand in it. But I was also part of the solution. So, I'm in the right."

I couldn't believe this. "_YOU'RE _part of the problem?"

"Yeah, but now I have no control over the situation. If only I could have some control here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean like... if I had my staff or something." Suddenly, something began to slowly appear into hand. It was a white and gold staff, with a technicolor orb at the end. "... Okay, I usually just get Gandalf's staff, but... I think I'll keep this one."

I was beyond confused by now. I looked at the other four in the room with us. "Anypony else lost?" I was met with nods from all of them.

"Oh, well... I'm not sure how to say what I am. I... I'm from another dimension. Yeah, let's go with that. I'm from another version of Earth that knows everything about you guys. And some of us have the power to make anything they want happen."

Wow, that has got to be the worst description I've ever heard. But it's the best he gave us. "So, how did you get here?"

"I hit the backspace ke- I mean... I hit the correct button on my special...er... "Backspace" ship which made me come here."

Scratch that. _That_ was the worst description I've ever heard. Fluttershy stepped forward now and asked, "If you know what's going on, do you know how to stop it?"

GPB's cheeks went bright red. "Uh...heh...funny thing about that. I did have some way to end this whole thing, but I can't make it happen now." Crossback snickered behind his hoof. "Oh, shut it, Prince of Reality. Like you've never made a mistake in your life."

That caught all of our attention. "What did you call me?"

"Oh wait, that hasn't been wri- I mean, hasn't happened yet. Uh... just neglect everything I just said. Though I would like to know who is in charge of this whole thing, now."

Well, this is going to be, interesting.

"Oh, would you all excuse me for a second?" We didn't get a chance to answer before he walked into the nearby room.

**Well great. I got stuck in my own fic? How did that happen? I guess I'm going to see how this turns out with the rest of the characters. I would be celebrating if I had meant to TRAP MYSELF IN A STORY! R&R AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII: Okay, Here We Go.

**Yeah, I'm still here guys. And, I sure hope that I can get some help in my situation, but I wouldn't expect it. Hey, maybe you guys could suggest some OC's or something to help out here. Things are getting spicy. So, while I try to get used to my new lodgings, THE FIC IS THE...**

"Who the hay are you talking to?" Crossback asked GPB after he started yelling. We had left the girls at the secret place to see if we could get any of the others back to their normal selves.

"Uh... No one. Don't worry about it." He threw on a huge smile. "I'm just... talking to my friends. You know... that aren't there."

I was a little worried that he might be mentally insane, but if he was part of the solution, we had to keep him with us. "Alright, now how about we actually go and change Pinkie Pie this time?"

"Yeah, that might be kinda hard."

"What does that mean?"

"I...uh... well... do you remember Gummy?"

"Who could forget?"

"Yeah, uh... funny thing about him." He didn't get another word in before something hit me into a nearby building.

I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, but I should have. There, in front of the door, was a giant green beast. It's eyes still belonged to Gummy, but the five rows of teeth in his mouth sure didn't. "It's Gum-zilla!" I heard him say in awe.

On his back sat the flat-haired pink mare that we were coming after in the first place. She was cackling maniacally at us. "Well, if it isn't Spike and Crossback. And who is your friend?"

GPB stepped forwards. "I'm the one who made you like this, and I'm about to change you back."

"Oh yeah, and how do you expect to do that?"

GPB held out his new staff so that the technicolor end was pointed at Gummy. Gummy opened his mouth as well. Soon, two blasts of light came from them both. "Ah, I wasn't expecting that. I guess Twilight made some changes while I wasn't at the wheel."

"You see," Pinkie said, still smirking, "Gummy has developed the power to breath fire now. And apparently, it's as strong as your power."

"Spike, remind her already!"

I nodded and attempted to get up to Pinkie. Which was much easier said than done, when you consider I had to compete with a giant reptile seven times my size. The first time I got a grip on his leg, he was in the process on nearly stomping on Crossback.

After gripping onto him, I scurried up the leg as fast as I could. Which was hard with all the fire, energy beams, and magic flying past me. But eventually, I did reach Gummy's back.

However, I didn't receive a warm welcome when I did. Pinkie proceeded to whip around, her party cannon in her hooves. But it didn't fire little pieces of confetti, oh no. It shot whole blocks of the little papery substances.

I was nearly shot off of Gummy's back several times before I actually reached the pink mare. When I did, I used almost all my strength to push the cannon off of the giant beast that had once been an alligator. Then, I turned to her. "Pinkie, you have to stop this, now."

She laughed at me. "Yeah right. Why should I listen to you? You have no room to talk about anything, especially about me."

"Pinkie, we need the Element of Laughter back."

"Laughter? Why was I ever Laughter? I grew up on a bucking rock farm! And I have had no contact with my Amish parents in years. Did you know that they disowned me because of my parties? Maybe now I can return to them."

"Pinkie, that's ridiculous! Why would your parents dis-"

"They thought they were too annoying! They thought _I_ was too annoying! That's why I came to Ponyville in the first place. Laughter? There's no reason for me to laugh."

"But Pinkie, everypony here loves you for who you are. And this... isn't you." I heard Gummy howl in pain as a blast hit him full in the eye. Slowly, he began to fall over to the side. "Pinkie, come on!" I held my claw out to her.

At first, she refused it, but when she saw where her pet was heading, she finally took it and we jumped off together. We landed on a bush next to the bakery as Gummy crashed to the ground, shaking it violently.

At first, everyone was silent. Then, I heard some chuckling come from my left. It was Pinkie, laughing at what happened. Soon, we were all laughing ourselves silly. Suddenly, Pinkie had begun to glow brightly before transforming back into her old self. Gummy did as well.

"Oh, Gummy, you looked so silly!" She laughed long and hard about this one.

"Oh, if only my friends were here to see this." I turned to GPB. He was staring into the sky.

**Meanwhile, back in our reality...**

As a matter of fact, GPB's friend, who will be identified as Tanhan, was reading this story as a word document that had been sent to him. "Victor... what did you get yourself into?" He read the whole chapter over and over before thinking to himself. "I wonder..."

He began to type something at the end of the document.

**Back in Ponyville...**

"Victor? Can you hear me?" a voice asked out of nowhere. We all looked over at GPB.

"Is... is that you, N?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home, reading the latest cha-"

"SHUT UP! THEY DON'T NOW THAT!"

"Whatever. I just... added to the end and that's how I'm speaking to you now. It's kind of like a chat room, expect to you I'm talking and to me there's words on a screen."

I was lost again. But apparently, GPB had some friend of his talking to him out of thin air. I didn't know how or why, but I knew better than to try and make since of something that didn't. Pinkie Pie was a great example of this.

"Anyway, hold tight. I'm going to try to get you out of there."

Suddenly, Twilight appeared out of nowhere and landed in the midst of us.

**In our Reality...**

"What the heck?" Tanhan said in shock when the words appeared on his screen. He tried to back space the words, but they wouldn't obey.

So, he cracked his fingers and began to type after it and try to counter it. "This is going to be tricky."

**In Ponyville...**

Twilight took one step after another towards us. "I see that you have some new friends, Spike. But they can't help you now. I'm in control of this story now. I even have Nathan with me."

As if on cue, Nathan flew down, but he wasn't the same as before. His outfit was pitch black, as well as his hair. Somehow, he had lost one one his swords in the process. The white one, to be precise. He smirked when he saw me. "Hello, Spike. Long time, no see."

I was scared out of my skin when I saw him, but not as much as when I heard, "Not so fast," come out of the air again.

Another person slowly formed out of the air. I swiftly recognized him as that Tanhan Starsaver from my dreams.

When he was fully out of flux, Victor looked back into the air. "What are you doing? He hasn't happened yet!"

"I know, and it pains me to do this, but I need to save your sorry butt now."

I watched as Victor walked off a ways from the rest of us and behind a tree. What was he doing now?

**Okay, so now my friend has to fight Twilight for control of the story? Am I ever going to get out of here? Ugh, you know, just R&R and show your support.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII: This could be... Unlucky...

**Alrighty, I'm still fine as of now. But the fighting is getting a tad bit intense. It would be nice if my friend wouldn't be doing so much damage to my story. Anyway, THE FIC IS...**

GPB was smashed into a nearby building by a blast of Twilight's magic. "Hey! That's not fair. I was talking!"

"Yeah, but they don't want to listen to you. Like I said, I'm in control. And there's nothing either one of you can do about it."

I was focusing on staying with Crossback and Pinkie during the whole fray. They seemed to know exactly how to face the battle so that they wouldn't get completely chopped up by something.

Nathan and Tanhan were having a serious sword-fight by now. Every time, one went for the other one's head, it would be expertly blocked with a following swing for the legs. "I've never seen someone fight as well as you do," Nathan admired.

"Well, it helps being me." Tanhan flipped over him and swung at his back, which again was parried.

"Who are you?"

"I would be you if I don't kill you here. Which would be kinda against the whole point."

This time, I looked into the sky. "Wait, he's who?"

N answered with, "Long story short: Nathan has both swords, combines them, rips them apart, rips himself apart, and creates three beings. Now don't bother me, I'm working."

As soon as the voice stopped, I saw something start to appear in the sky. It looked like an elongated triangle with a rounded front point. When it was fully existent, something fell from it. Or rather someone. He looked like another copy of Nathan, except he wore a tighter full white outfit. On his back were two, ruby studded sheathes.

Tanhan took a quick glance over at the new arrival and said, "Hey Dos, ready to party?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh, Spike," N said to me again, "He's a copy of Tanhan, before you ask."

Before I could even begin to comprehend what was going on, Twilight started to laugh again. "Well, if you want to add characters to this story, then so will I." Her horn began to glow a deep magenta.

Soon, flying before us were Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra. Each one had the same deranged smile that Twilight had on her face. I thought then that we were done for.

"Okay, when I started this whole thing, I didn't expect any of this to happen." GPB was leaning on his staff, his hand over his face. "The very thing I tried to do was avoid adding and adding characters!"

Twilight walked over to his side. "Oh, but that's not exactly what happened, now is it?" She started to turn into her human-like self from when Crossback sent us to, what I assume was our Earth. Though her hair was still on fire.

He cocked an eyebrow as she placed a finger on his chest and ran it down. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to figure out how someone like you can like somepony like Fluttershy. I see you as more of an Applejack or a me kind of guy. I mean, you're strong and smart."

"Yeah, but I break all the stereotypes of those kinds of people. In reality, I'm the most timid person I know. Everything else is a mask."

"Ah, so that's what it is." She slowly stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against his. "Yet, you created a world where everything is dark and stronger."

"Yes, because I thought if I could make a world like this and then resolve the problem, then I would feel better. I never thought I wouldn't get out of it alive."

Twilight took a few steps back, reverting to her monster-pony form. "It appears that you misjudged then." She looked back to the others that she summoned and said, "Get rid of them."

My heart started to race as Sombra started to gallop towards me. I thought for sure that he was going to skewer me onto the end of his horn. Quickly, the gap between us shortened. Five yards. Four yards. Six feet. I closed my eyes and braced for the final strike.

However, all I felt was a gust of wind pull a lot of dust towards me. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was at the edge of a giant metal maze. By my side was GPB. "Are we dead?" I asked him.

"I don't think this is Heaven, Spike. Or... down-stairs for that matter."

"Hey, are you guys alright?" N asked out of the air again.

"Yeah, we're fine. What did you do?"

"I just added to the end of the text. Everyone that shouldn't be there is gone. And Crossback took Pinkie back to the others, so don't worry about those two."

"Why am I still in here?"

"I don't know. Every time I add something about you leaving, it gets erased."

"Where are we?"

"Let me explain," came Twilight's voice. "You're going to play a little game. The rules are simple. Go through the maze and I leave you alone for a while. However, I'm giving you each five lives. Every time you die, you're sent back to the last checkpoint one of you crossed. Now, ask what happens when you die a fifth time."

"What happens?"

"You die, stupid. Good luck."

**So here we are, about to be sent to our deaths. I hope that you're all enjoying this, because I'm going to do it. So, R&R and wait to see where I get sent to next.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV: Let the games begin! Pt. 1

We started off in total silence. Almost too silent. I turned to GPB and asked, "What, you're not going to talk to your friends?"

"I didn't find an intro necessary for this."

We continued for a while before we heard the sound of something sliding behind us. Turning around, we watched the entrance disappear from sight. "Well, no going back now."

Not long after this, we came to a giant room. In the middle of the room was a giant crevice, too far to jump across, to deep to jump down into. On the opposite side of it was a checkered flag. Out of the air came Twilight's voice. "Okay, let's start you off easy. Jump to the other side."

That was much easier said than done. The gap was uncrossable. At least, that's what I thought until GPB picked me up. "What the buck are you doing?"

"I'm going to toss you over there and then try to jump over myself. Simple." He then gripped me around the center of my back, brought back his arm, and then threw with all of his might. I sailed through the air, eyes clamped shut.

Then, _THUD!_ I had a short make-out session with the flag pole. It took me a while to come back up to my feet, but when I did, I turned to GPB and called, "I'm good."

"Okay, stand back." He backed up to the wall before dashing across the floor. When he reached the edge, he leaped as hard as he could manage.

Though, at the peak of the jump, it was obvious that he wasn't going to make it. I reached out my hand for him as he neared me. But I was still out of reach. He fell straight down, vanishing from sight. "Victor!"

"Yes?" I spun around to see him leaning up against the flag pole, perfectly fine. "For future reference, it doesn't hurt much. Just a slight tingling." He cocked a smile at me before tapping the back of his hand on his chin. I took the hint and shut my gaping mouth.

Just then, Twilight's voice began again. "Well done, but that was only a warm up. Proceed through the next door, if you please. Like you have a choice." A wall opened up in front of us, showing us a new room to enter.

After passing through, N spoke to us. "Victor, I'm sorry, but I can't pull you out or change Nathan back and give him to you. However, I can send you others. Such as these... OC things."

"Wait a minute, did you hack my account?"

"No... not really. Okay, but you should really change your password."

"What are you talking about?" I asked out of sure confusion.

"Never mind. Anywho, I'm sending in some characters named... wait a minute... Burning Heart and Spines."

"Who are they from?"

"Someone named...Lankore. Whoever they are, they sure sent quite a treat."

Suddenly, before our eyes, two flashes of lightning struck the ground before us. When they stopped, in their places were a Unicorn and a dragon.

The unicorn had a dark red coat with an orange and yellow mane, almost mimicking the pattern that Spitfire of the Wonderbolts' are. He wore a yellow cloak over his middle torso, but his Cutie Mark was still visible: a red heart with a blue flame behind it.

The dragon almost looked like an inverted version of myself, except with no head spikes, larger, and with a pair of wings. Due to the lack head spikes, I knew that she was a girl. Though the wings thing was just not fair. I officially believe that I am a breed of dragon that just can't grow wings.

The unicorn spoke first. "Okay, what was that? Spines, are you okay?"

The dragon answered. "Yeah, I'm fine, Heart." That's when she finally saw us. When her eyes met mine, I felt my heart race. "Who are you?"

"I-I-I-" was all I could get out.

GPB chuckled. "Well, I'm... Victor or GPB, whichever you want to call me. And lover boy here is Spike."

"I'm Burning Heart, and this is my assistant, Spines."

"Nice to meet you." She held out her claw for GPB to shake. But when she turned to me, I couldn't move. "Uh, Spike?" She waved her claw in front of my face, but I was paralyzed. I just couldn't explain it, but something had me nailed to the spot.

I was shaken out of my stupor by N's voice. "VICTOR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What did I do?"

"YOU STARTED THIS FREAKING STORY! AND YOU MADE TWILIGHT INSANELY POWERFUL! I read ahead and the next challenge was going to be an army of changelings."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I sent in some Howlers to take them out. And... she took them over."

"Do I dare ask how many Howlers?"

"Not many. You know, they come in a group minimum of five."

"Yeah, up to fifty."

"Well...heh..."

"...WHO'S GOING TO BE KILLING WHO?"

Burning looked at me with a confused look. "Who is he talking to?"

"You can't hear him?"

"Afraid not."

GPB gripped his staff tightly. "Okay, you, unicorn, what magic do specialize in?"

"Pyrotechnics, why?"

"And you, dragon."

"I'm a lightning dragon. Take a guess."

"Alright then." The wall moved aside, revealing the army that had been mentioned. I saw the promised army of changelings. But with them were by far the oddest creatures I've ever seen.

They looked like humans, but with a little, but noticeable detail. The mouths were four times too large! They stood in a circle, standing so each one was visible. All fifty of them. "CHARGE!" GPB rose his staff high and charged into the fray. Almost immediately, the Howlers turned to him and inhaled loudly.

When the breath was finished, GPB jumped out of the way, allowing the changelings to be caught in a blast of pure sound. So, Howlers. Does exactly what the label says. Howls.

Burning Heart's horn was glowing bright red, releasing stream after stream of fire at everything. Spines was on his back, doing basically the same thing, except with lightning.

A stray blast of sound knocked GPB right next to me. He slowly got up and smiled at me. "N is really a great guy and all, but some of the enemies he comes up with... they really pack a punch. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine as of now. Yourself?"

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life." He swung me onto his back like Nathan used to. "Hold on tight, we're getting rid of the Howlers."

He sprinted to the circle and then jumped into the center. The Howlers all turned inwards and began to draw breath. "Uh, Victor? What's the plan?"

"An army of this size has but one weakness: Themselves."

"What?"

"Normally, all you have to do is rip of the heads, since they have no power if they can't shout. But fifty have a neck brace of sorts, so they have to kill themselves."

The breathing slowed down before stopping. "Hold on." I heard the shout as a clamped my eyes shut. At the last possible second, I felt us jump up and over them again.

I opened my eyes to see the dead bodies of the Howlers, all still in their perfect little circle. The changelings were just being finished off by Heart and Spines. When the last one was dead, the flag pole appeared and I ran to touch it.

"Okay, we have a collective total of nineteen lives lives left," GPB said. "I guess things aren't as bad as they could get yet."

**But we'll see about that later. I just have one request: When I get out of here, remind me to strangle my friend! Sending his own monsters against us. Well, unintentionally, but it still happened. Oh, and thank you, Lankore, for sending your OC's. R&R and stick with us!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV: Let the games begin! Pt. 2

**AND... WE'RE OFF! HIT US WITH YOUR BEST SHOT, TWILIGHT! THE FIC IS THE THING!**

After GPB's battle cry, we continued through the door that had appeared. This room looked absolutely fine. Just a large, square room, separated into little tiles. The center tile was colored green. I snickered and started to walk forwards.

"Spike, get back here." GPB reached for my arm, but I just shrugged it off.

"It's easy." I walked over to the green tile. "Just press the big, green tile."

I stepped on the tile. Instantly, we heard Twilight's voice in the air. "You've just activated the mine field under your feet. You have five minutes."

My foot shot off. There was a bright flash of light, pitch darkness, a tingling, and then we were all back in the past room, standing right by the flag pole. Burning Heart shot a look at me. "Great job, Spike."

"Oops."

"OOPS!" GPB was shouting by now. "You just wasted four lives! I'm down to three now!"

"Sorry."

"Okay, you're not aloud to lead us into anymore rooms."

"Oh, but it's so fun watching you die." Twilight laughed in the air.

Following closely was N. "I have to tip my hat to you, Twilight. These are some cleaver traps."

"I know."

"That's why I'm going to be cheating." The four of us began to glow brightly. After it subsided, each of us had a band on our front right hand/hoof/claw. "The band on your wrist indicates how many lives you have left. And you may realize that the number is now ten. Ha!"

"Well played. But that just gives me more chances to kill them."

"...Damage. You can turn just about anything I do against me, can't you?"

"Uh-huh. Good-bye."

After the speech, we all walked back into the room. GPB walked over to the tile. "There was something you missed, Spike." He pointed at the wall to our right. On a sign was the "patience." "Watch this."

He sat right down on the tile. Twilight's voice came over and told him the same thing she told me. "What are you doing?" Spines asked.

"Being patient." There he sat, perfectly still. Breathing slowly and deeply, not shifting his balance too much to either side.

We all took a seat around him. Spines was examining her wrist band while Burning Heart was readjusting his cloak. "Why do you wear that?" I asked him.

"Oh, uh... I just... really like cloaks. Yeah, that's why. They're so long and protective and-"

"You're an Alicorn, aren't you?"

His eyes shot open when I said this. "What give you that idea?"

"A friend of mine did the same thing when he came to Ponyville. Except he wore a hood also."

"Why was that?"

"Oh, no reason. Hey, quit changing the topic!"

"Sorry. I just... really don't like to talk about it. But... yes." He shifted his cloak and rose a pair of black wings with white feathers. "These were an accident that lost me two good friends. Just... I don't feel like..." He sighed and covered them back up.

Spines rubbed his back softly. "It's okay, Heart. We'll get them back."

"Five, four, three, two, one...DING!" GPB hopped up. I braced myself for another explosion, but it never came. "Ha! Two minutes!" A flag pole appeared and the wall behind us opened up. "And there's our exit!" He walked towards the door, high-fiving the flag as he did so.

This room was smaller than the last one, with a tall podium in the middle. On the top of it was a statue of dragon on top. I found a sign on one of the walls with the words "Mouth of the Dragon."

"Wait a minute. This is familiar to me." GPB walked over to the dragon podium. Suddenly, its mouth began to glow brightly. "Everyone to the other wall!"

We pushed over to the specified wall right as the statue began to spit out a bright orange liquid. It engulfed the wall and then did a quarter turn to the left.

"Ah, yes. I read about this in a book."

"Did that book by chance tell you how to get past this?" Spines asked.

"I remember it had something to do with the statue."

"How about... knocking it off?" She rushed up to it.

"I don't think that's... WAIT A MINUTE!" Too late. Spines knocked it off with a swift claw to the side. The podium began to spew out the orange liquid. Some of it got on my arm. It burned. It's strange, being able to feel burning. Dragons can take baths in lava. But this burnt right through my arm. Then more got on my legs. Soon, my whole body was engulfed with the liquid.

There was another tingling and then we were sent back to the flag pole. "What part of 'Wait a minute' was not clear? Now we're down to nine lives each."

"Then how do you presume that we go about it?" Spines put her claws on her hips.

"The clue is 'Mouth of the Dragon.'"

"Yeah, but the only thing coming out of the mouth is molten spit."

"Ah, but now I'm remembering this." We headed into the room. After the first blast of liquid, GPB shot his hand into its mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock. "You're going to get your hand burnt off!"

"Wait, there's a hole." He moved his arm a little further in. "If I could... just reach... deeper... got it!"

There was a slight whirring sound as the statue seemed to lose power. GPB drew back his hand and shook it, making some of the liquid fly off. "It wasn't lava. It was something that needs to be heated up. I forget exactly."

The wall opened and a flag pole appeared. We walked by, each one of us giving the flag pole a high-five as we past.

**Okay, so the total life count right now is 36. That's nine each. Wow, I sure hope that no one leaves a review giving Twilight an idea for a challenge. But that will never happen. You all love me too much. Right? ...right? ...guys? Are you laughing?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI: Let the games begin! Pt. 3

_**THIS... MEANS...WAR! And the battle's still raging! WAR!**_

"I swear, if you keep singing that song, I'm going to kill you," Burn said to GPB.

"Okay. ..._I'm gonna bop some tags. I got twenty dollars in my pocket_."

"Keep singing. I dare you."

"Fine. ..._The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round."_

Out of nowhere, a strip appeared on his mouth. N said afterward, "What? He was ticking me off, also."

In the next room were two statues standing side by side and two buttons, also right next to each other. There was a plaque in the center in the room that had the following inscription: _There are two buttons. One means life, the other death. The of the statues, one lies, the other tells the truth. You may ask only one of them for help._

"What the hay does that mean?" I asked.

"Simple," Spines said. "Ask a question, press a button. The only problem is which statue to ask and what to ask."

GPB walked up to the statues. He pointed to one, and then the other. "Hm..." He finally chose the one on the right. "If I were to ask your friend the question, which one would he choose?"

Slowly, the statue pointed to the button on the left. "What does that tell us?" Burn asked.

"Everything. If he tells the truth, then that one is the death button. However, if he tells lies, then he wants to think that that's the life button, still making it the death button. Therefore..." He walked over and hit the right button. The wall slide open before us, revealing another flag pole. "I love logic... you know, sometimes."

In this next room, the wall in front of us began shaking. "Uh, N?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Who else is in here?"

"I don't know. I've been a little bit occupied with you four. Twilight could have put half of Equestria in this maze."

The wall shook more violently. It wouldn't be long before it gave way. "Alright," GPB said, "get ready." His staff and Burn's horn began to glow brightly. Spines started to inhale slowly like the Howlers had earlier.

When the wall broke down, everyone was about to attack before they saw who had tumbled in with us. "Crossback! Rodrigo!" I dashed to help them up. "How did you guys get in here?"

"We got Twilight ticked off somehow," Rodrigo answered.

"Yeah, and the fact that we got in her way as she headed for the girls had nothing to do with it." Crossback straightened out his cloak before looking around. He nodded to GPB. "Victor."

"Crossback."

"And who are those two?"

"We're Burning Heart and Spines," Burn answered. "And you are?"

Rodrigo huffed before answering. "Crossback and Rodrigo, Honor Guard for the Princesses. So watch your mouth."

"Settle down," Crossback said, placing a hoof on his friend's shoulder.

"Aw, isn't this cute." Twilight laughed at us again. "We have the whole gang back together. Oh, I don't mean you. I mean _my _friends. Isn't that right, Fluttershy?"

"Indeed, Twilight." Fluttershy cackled as she said this.

GPB, Crossback, and Burn all gasped in unison before saying, "No..."

"I'm afraid so," Twilight answered. "Oh, but I shouldn't keep you here holding your heads. How about a little...friendly reunion."

The wall in front of us fell to the ground, revealing a large room. But it wasn't the size of the room that shocked me. It was what was on the other side.

In the room were thousands of Changelings, which were about the most normal thing in there. Two other armies were in the room as well. One was a large group of humans, all dressed in black garbs, holding swords and shields that matched the shade. The second was completely composed of Alicorns!

GPB rubbed his head. "Uh, does anyone else have a certain feeling of being...uh..."

"Bucked?" Rodrigo suggested.

"Yeah..."

Then, to the front of each one, came its leader. The black humans, or Guild, I suppose, were lead by Nathan, human again, holding both swords, hood up over his face. The Changelings, by someone that should have been erased from this dimension: Crossback Disharmic. The final army was an Unicorn, covered in burns. His coat was brown, his mane and tail was red and black, and his Cutie Mark was an explosion. His eye twitched as he spoke. "Long time, no see, Burning Heart."

Burn's eyebrows narrowed to a point. "Shell Shock."

Twilight's voice cackled again. "Impressed?"

"Well played, Twilight," N said. "But if you want to play general, then I get to send one in also."

"Big deal. I'll just control them also, just like your Howlers."

"Howlers were meant to follow the highest authority. Walkers on the other hand..."

"Who?"

A bright flash occurred. Then, when it had faded, another army had joined us. They all were wearing the same Walker outfit that Nathan wore when he first came to Ponyville. They even all had their hoods up. Except for one. She stepped forward and walked up to Nathan. "Walker? What are you doing?"

Nathan took a step back. "A-Amelia?" He grabbed his head and groaned. "NO! I don't remember you!"

GPB walked forward also. "Walker, snap out of it! She's your best friend. She's the Princess of Flamous! The one you're supposed to protect!"

Walker's hands began to glow, followed by his feet. "I'm... the Walker. Protector of FLAMOUS!" His whole body began glowing. Soon, his jacket was back to its original boarder line gray. "Thank you."

"So, I lost a general." Twilight sighed mockingly. "Oh well... ATTACK!" The armies charged forwards, converging on us.

"Walkers, ONWARD!"

"FOR FLAMOUS!" The Walkers ran towards the armies. We followed. Sword clashed upon sword. Magic on miracle. Walker even flew above with Burn and Crossback to face off with Shell Shock and Disharmic.

I found myself dodging in and out of the Guild members, blowing fire everywhere that would catch. Which was hard because the cloaks they wore were made of some flame-less material. But some did actually catch.

Soon, it was down to the Walkers and Guild. Amelia, Walker, and GPB stayed at each others side throughout the whole thing. Bodies were piling up around them at an amazing rate. Each one appeared to be trained well in their weapon. GPB at staff, Nathan at swords, and Amelia with a bow.

Before long, it was over. The Walkers all started to vanish, except for Nathan and Amelia. They remained as the wall slide back and a flag pole with a giant "F" on it. GPB tapped it, and then suddenly began to glow. "What on Earth? N?"

"Not me."

"It's not me either," Twilight said.

Soon, his whole body was encased in a bright light. "I'm...going home." The shape of his body broke into the firefly-like orbs again and flew off. We were left to fend for ourselves.

When we walked through the door, we were in a small room. In it were the six who began the whole thing. The same six mares who began the troubles. Each one had their assigned Element around their neck or on their head.

"Why, hello there," Twilight said as she smiled eerily.

**WOO-HOO! I'm outta there! Take that Twilight! Now that I have some control back over this fic, R&R and support the ongoing battle!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII: Many Authors in the Maze Tonight!

**Let's just skip the intro for this chapter and charge right into things! FOR OUR ANCESTORS' ANCESTORS! CHARGE!**

Everyone other than Crossback and myself charged at the six mares with the Elements of Harmony, which had been darkly warped and disfigured from their original forms, almost demented. With each step that the gang took, the gem of each grew brighter and brighter, but not with the same beauty as normal.

When they were within steps of them, a blast from the Elements blew us back into the previous room. Actually, an expanded version of the previous room. It was more like the field where I had encountered the blocky spirit had "killed" me in my nightmare.

The mares stepped out of the room and walked out to us. Twilight, still flaming and deranged, tilted her head to the left and looked at us. "So, after all my testing, you're still weaklings?" She stared right at me and Nathan. "No author to protect you now."

"What to bet on that?" We all looked around the room to see where the voice had come from. It wasn't before I turned all the way around that I saw GPB and... someone who looked close enough to be Nathan's twin appear in the room, each with a glowing panel and screen before them. "However, not one, but two!"

N laughed before turning to Nathan. "Uh, Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"Should he see me?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Well, I did base him almost completely on myself so..."

"Silence!" Our attention was brought back to Twilight, who herself had become human and had the same set up in front of her. "You want a battle of the brains? Fine. But let's have some rules. Rule one." Her bruise lit up before the ground underneath of the three of them began shaking. Then it lifted a clear platform up into the air. "You can't help directly. Only by what you type or say."

"Rule number two!" GPB shouted as he typed furiously on his panel. Slowly, Twilight's horn and wings disappeared. "No magicking up any assists. Only typing."

"Rule three: No direct kills or immortality," N added, typing on his own panel. Everyone of us left on the ground started to glow brightly. When the glowing died, I had a band on my arm. "These bands prevent that exact thing. And Rule four: no interfering with the other authors. Ready?"

Twilight cocked another grin at us. "Oh, but is it really fair that you have two on your team and I'm by myself?"

She typed on her panel, making a fourth platform appear with another human on it. She wore a blue cloak and hat with stars on them. It didn't take long for to recognize Trixie the... I'm not sure what she was before then. Though, she seemed like Trixie the Confused for a few seconds. "What has become of the Great and Powerful Trixie? She is so... tall and flat."

Twilight spoke to her as she moved her platform over to her partner's. "Just use your vanity and type what your heart desires. Oh, and rule number five: We're so taking turns on this."

"If you wish," N said, sighing deeply, only to smile deviously at her. "For the first round only. And the final rule: no capturing anyone that's on the field right now. Ready now? Too bad, BEGIN!" He typed up giant spinner in the middle of the four of them. "Play proceeds to the left." The needle spun around a few times before landing on N. So the "play" went N, GPB, Twilight, Trixie.

He smirked. "Okay, how about I start things off simple." He typed up something short on his panel. When he was finished, another pony appeared on the field with us. He was pitch black with a golden horn. His mane and tail were actually made of fire. He whinnied before N spoke again. "Introducing, the only unicorn of its kind: Mjollner!"

The unicorn shook his head and search his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Wait a minute, you can talk?"

I shouted up to him. "You didn't know that?"

"I didn't make him that way...yet..."

Mjollner looked around again and then asked, "Where am I? Seriously! Someone answer me!"

I stepped forward. "Long story short, get ready to run or fight."

"My turn," GPB stated as he started typing. Once he had a lengthy description of something, he hit one more button. When he had, someone else appeared on the field. He wore a gray outfit like Nathan, but his eyes and hair were a golden yellow. "Say hello to the character that the author himself has said was too dangerous for real life, and from where I derive my nick-nick-user name: Victor Forte, a B.W.M.D.!"

"Hey, who said you could use my characters? Especially ones like him?" N asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Like you wouldn't have used him."

"I thought we agreed on no immortals," Twilight said with a hand on her hip.

"He's not. Only really close to it. And he has a few props."

Victor shot his hands to the sides, which turned them into large golden claws. On his back, two reptilian wings appeared. "Biological Weapon of Mass Destruction Victor Forte, at your service." He shot a smile at the mares across the room. "Well, that's new."

Applejack stepped forward. "He don't look tha' tough."

"For once, I agree," Rarity huffed. "And, Darling, where do they keep coming up with these horrid outfits?"

"OY!" Nathan, Amelia, and Victor said in unison. "DON'T DIS THE UNIFORM!"

"Ooh, feisty." Fluttershy cackled when she said this. "I like them that way."

"Enough! My turn." Twilight began typing her own material up. "I can't use magic? Well, that's not really a disadvantage, now, is it?" She cackled as she finished up.

When she had, clouds began to appear in the sky. They just seemed to sit there... until one hit the ground near Crossback, burning the hair on his left foreleg. "What the hay is that?"

"Motion-lack-seeking clouds. Stop moving for too long, _zap!_"

"We agreed no instant deaths!"

"Oh, it won't kill them. It will only burn a lot."

Another bolt hit near me. Soon, we were all scurrying around the floor, avoiding a blast of lightning every so often that struck near our feet. However, I noticed that the lightning was chasing her friends also.

At one point, Crossback and Fluttershy bumped into each other. "Fluttershy!"

She shot a glance at him before she continued running.

"Wait!" He chased after her almost immediately.

"Well, I believe it's time for the Great Trixie to take her turn." It took her a while to learn how to type, but when she did and entered her addition, the ground shook. "Oh, and what does she choose other than the Ursa Major!"

The purple bear-like beast slowly took form in the center of the arena. It snarled at everything around it when its eyes finally appeared. When a cloud struck it, it struck back, completely obliterating it.

N laughed when this appeared. "Okay, free round is over. Now the fun begins! How about a change of scenery?"

GPB sounded confused. "What do you mean?"

"So far this whole story has taken place in Equestria, correct?"

"Yeah."

"But you were making a crossover with MLP and my _Sword-Wielder _books."

"What are you getting at?"

I heard furious typing. "Because my books run intersecting with another friend of mine's, I was allowed to use his landscapes." The walls of the arena began to fade away. "So I think I'll use one right now." The ground began to color itself a sandy gray. The sky was a thick smokey gray. Dotted along the ground were ever flowing geysers of steam. I looked down at myself and saw something I had only seen once before: I was "human." Everyone else who hadn't been already were also "human."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give the head of the Morian Empire, the most important of all the planets in the kingdom. Welcome to Mora!"

**N! This is crazy! You can't just change my set out for the fic. Come one guys, R&R and help me tell him! And maybe give us something to use in this fight.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII: Trixie's Compensation

**Okay, I have absolutely no idea what is going on right now. This whole thing started out as just a fun little fanfic for the heck of it. Now, it is BLOWN OUT OF PROPORTION! We have, what? Four authors? Crazy! You know what? The fic is the thing.**

"Come on, Victor," N said to his friend as he hopped off of his flying platform. His panel remained in front of him as he began running around. "Mora isn't a horrible place to be."

"I thought you told me that it was next to impossible to breathe out in the open. How are we then?"

"I took some creative liberties. It's in _my_ series, is it not?"

"Silence!" Twilight shouted, following N's example and running around the fray. "I don't care where we are. You're still dead."

"Really?" GPB started typing up something on his panel. It took him a while because he kept having to look on another panel he brought up to correctly make his product. I found that if I stayed right next to him, I was pretty much safe.

Soon, a felt the wind begin to blow. "What on Mora?" N asked. "There's no wind on Mora!"

"That's because it's not wind. I'm bringing in someone new to play. A vampire lord: Alucard."

As soon as he shut his mouth, a figure began to take form. It looked human, if it weren't for its cat-looking, blood red eyes. His jet black hair fell to about his shoulders underneath a big, red fedora. His outfit composed of a charcoal suit, leather boots, and a red overcoat, complete with cape.

"Where in the name of sanity did you find something like that?" I asked.

"A reade- I mean... You know what? You know enough now. A reader suggested to me to but him in here. He is a nearly immortal vampire, due to the two thousand plus souls captured inside of him. He has an actual master, but for the time being, he's bound to me."

"What can he do?"

N smirked. "Watch. Alucard!"

The vampire turned to face him. "Yes, Master?"

"Take out that thing!" He pointed at the Ursa Major. "The soul is yours afterward."

"With pleasure, Master." From under his cape, he produced two, massive handguns, similar to Rodrigo's, but not quite the same style. He zipped around to the front of the Major and shot through one of its arm.

It growled loudly before bringing its claw down and ripping off one of his. Instead of being fazed, he looked up and smiled. His arm just shot back into place, coat included. He simply lifted up his guns and shot the beast through the heart. It stopped dead in its tracks and fell over on its side. After this, he ran over to the corpse. His face began to glow red as something red came from the Ursa Major.

"MY URAS MAJOR!" Trixie shouted. She shot a look at Alucard. "Alright this is war!" She began typing at an extremely fast pace. When she had finished, there were two Ursa Majors.

N, GPB, and I all shared a look before we said in unison, "Really?"

N shook his head. "Alucard, you know what to do."

GPB began typing on his panel again. When he was finished, a sort of bicycle appeared in front of him. He smiled and said, "Excellent."

N looked over to us. "Pray tell, why do you have a moped?"

"I want a moped."

"You could make any vehicle you wanted, and you made a moped."

"Pretty much." He hopped on the moped, carrying me along with him on his back, the panel remaining in front of him. "Hey, your basically breaking the rules as of now."

"Rule zero: A real author doesn't have to follow Fanfiction author's rules. Alucard!"

The vampire looked up from the now vanquished Ursa Majors. "Yes, Master?"

N typed up a large cage to his left. "Get those mares in here. Alive, preferably."

"Now you're taking the fun out of it." He lifted his guns and took careful aim at Fluttershy.

"NO!" Right as the guns fired, Crossback jumped in the way, receiving the bullets completely. His back torso turned crimson with the blood.

"ALUCARD! I SAID ALIVE!"

"Oh, fine." The vampire began to chase down Rarity and Applejack, as three more Ursa Majors appeared on the field.

Trixie laughed. "You keep killing my Ursa Majors. So, I'm going to do the smart thing and keep sending them at you."

At this, Rodrigo, Burn, and Spines joined the vampire in the killing of the beasts. They had been pretty much engaged with the clouds that they had been ignored for a while.

The five mares on the ground dashed over to Crossback's side and dropped to their knees. Fluttershy drapped one of her wings over his body. "Why did you do that?"

The Alicorn grimaced as he looked up to answer. "I...l-love...y-o-u..." He dropped his head and sighed.

Fluttershy put her head next to his. She suddenly began to glow brightly. She was turning back! "You can't leave me, Crossback." She began to cry. "Where would I be without you?"

Soon, the other mares began to glow as well. They felt the loss of their friend, and it was enough to bring them back to their original selves.

GPB and I rode over to their side as GPB typed something up. His hand began to glow brightly as we approached the group. When we reached them, he hopped off the bike and placed his hand over the wounds. They began to glow brightly and repair themselves.

"He'll be fine," GPB said at last. "He just needs to rest."

Crossback looked up at GPB. "T-Th-ank...y-you..."

He put a hand on Crossback's mane. "I see you as a part of myself. I can't just let you die."

I heard Twilight laugh again. "Well, if the son is wounded, the parents must be present." She typed on her own panel and two figures appeared in the sky. And when I saw them, I almost died. They were Discord and Chrysalis! And they were flying right towards us!

When they had reach us, the first thing Discord did was pick Crossback up. "Ah, son. Still as pathetic as always."

"I-I w-was sh-sho-shot..."

"Oh yes, we saw," Chrysalis said. "Why couldn't you have been more like Tricks? He wouldn't let a bullet faze him."

"I-I killed-ed him!"

"Asking for a punishment, are we?" Discord chuckled as he threw his son to the side before catching him with his tail. "You killed our son. Now, let's repay the favor." He began to juggle him with his tail, cutting him with each land.

"Stop it!" Fluttershy yelled. "Leave him alone!"

Chrysalis laughed. "Ah, yes. You're the colt's marefriend." She turned to Discord. "What do you think? Should they be separated?"

"Not at all."

With a smirk, she used her magic to throw Fluttershy into Crossback. They collided and hit the ground. The Pegasus wrapped him in her forelegs and held him close. "Stay with me Crossback."

"Oh, how adorable." Discord hovered above them, throwing flowers over them that burst into flame. "Oh, tell me, when is the wedding?"

Crossback looked up at his father. "L-Like you c-care."

"Oh, but I want to keep close tabs on my children. Or child as it seems now."

His horn began to glow, closely followed by his whole body. And then, Fluttershy began to glow as well. I looked to the GPB. "What's going on?"

"Their love for each other is becoming magic. The strongest magic in the world."

The two of them were glowing furiously bright by now. Then, suddenly, a burst of magic came from both of them. It was strong enough to send Discord and Chrysalis flying out of sight.

When the glowing died down, the others came over to our side. Together, we numbered fifteen: the five mares who returned to normal, myself, Crossback, Rodrigo, Spines, Burn, N, GPB, Nathan, Amelia, and Alucard. The only ones left to turn back were Twilight and Trixie.

I was ready for anything. I felt like I had done next to nothing to whole time, so I was ready to earn my keep. However, before I could do anything, there was a bright flash.

When it subsided, there were millions of changelings, Ursa Majors, Guild members, and Alicorns each! I didn't know about the others, but I felt one thing and one thing only.

I was scared to death.

**Shnike. Uh, well...if we don't survive the next chapter, it may be the last one. So, I better start writing my will now. R&R and show your support. And yes, this takes place between Crossback and On my Honor, for those of you confused.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX: MONSTER!

**And the usage of my OC, Crossback, I leave to... (looks up) Oh...uh...Forget that. I was just...THE FIC IS THE THING!**

I didn't know how it was possible to have that many enemies in one place. I mean, Changelings: maybe. Guild members: possible. But Ursa Majors and Alicorns? I thought that there was only a set number in the world.

I looked at GPB and N. GPB looked fine, like he could take them all by himself. N, however, was freaking out. "What's your problem?" GPB asked him. "You can't be afraid of this many enemies when you wrote the Battle on Mora and the War of PANMA and Area 51."

"Well, there's one thing I _may_ have neglected to mention."

"And that would be?"

"Well...uh...you see...it's just that...MORA'S ATMOSHPERE!"

"What about it?" I asked, confused.

"It affects different species differently. For humans, longevity. For Howlers, increased volume. But I have no idea what it will..." Before he could finish, one of the Ursa Majors lifted its head and howled, releasing a column of what looked like flaming ice into the air.

Alucard stepped forward. "Master, I have a suggestion."

N looked up. "That would be..." The vampire whispered something into his ear. When he was finished, N took a step back. "Why didn't you mention this earlier? Do it! Control Art Restriction System, Level 0."

"With pleasure." He took a few steps back before focusing straight on the ground. He didn't appear to be doing anything other than start smiling. Then, he started changing his features. His cape lengthened and ripped as his coat was exchanged for something that greatly resembled armor. On his face, a beard and mustache took form.

If I thought that this was strange, it was nothing compared to what happened next. Humans began running towards us from nowhere. Though, they didn't seem fully...human. I only have a little knowledge on them, but they just didn't feel...human.

"The souls of the dead return to serve me," Alucard said as he looked at the army he had summoned. The number was large, but not large enough.

"I have an idea." GPB typed up a box, which appeared in his hand. He opened it, revealing a load of gems! Oh, all of my favorites! Rubies, sapphires, emeralds! "Hm, now what to do with a box of yummy, delicious gems?"

I felt a strong urge to jump towards the box. I wanted them _so_ badly. "I'll take them off your hands."

"No, that's fine. I don't think you would want any of these gems. I mean, it's not like they're scrumptious, amazing tasting gems. Why would you want them?"

I took a very short look at Spines and saw that she had the same look on her face that I probably had on mine: one of utmost desire.

"Oh, both of you want it? Well, what would you do with it?"

I felt my body grow as I stared at the gems, but took little notice. I only recognized what he was trying to do when Spines and I both said, "Spike/Spines WANT!"

"Well, if you insist. N?" He handed the box to his friend.

"With pleasure. I'm on my school shot put team, and this feels extremely light, so..." He held the box to his ear, cocked his arm, and threw it into the opposite army. "Oh, Victor?"

"Yes?"

"How about some background music as we CHARGE!"

Everyone started running at full speed towards the opposing army. I saw out of the corner of my eye as N and GPB took to the sky to get into yet another battle with Twilight and Trixie. But I didn't care. I just wanted those gems, and nothing was going to stand in my way.

It wasn't long before I heard the "background music" they were taking about:

_The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Humans. They have such strange taste in music. Though, I do suppose that, know that I listen to it, the words fit our situation.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

I thought I had a glimpse of the gem box behind three Ursa Majors. I only smirked at them before charging at them, claws bared. Nothing was stopping me from getting those gems. I lifted all three of them up in one swoop and launched them away from me. I think they may have squashed a few Alicorns and Changelings, but who cares?

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My next encounter brought me face to face with around fifty of Nathan's Guild members. Apparently, each one had a sword and thought he knew how to use it. They all seemed to just bounce off my scales, like a ball off a wall. I only breathed in and then released a spout of fire in their direction, engulfing all of them. One second, there are fifty soldiers. The next, there were just fifty piles of ashes.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

I discovered that I must be extremely strong in this form. I mean, every time an Ursa Major rushed at me, I threw it to the side with a simple thrust of my claw. Anything smaller, a fire jets of fire. The only thing I couldn't do was fly, so I was a little more than jealous when I saw Spines, a Pegasus, Alicorn or Nathan dashing through the skies on their wings.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

A few of Alucard's goonies ran past me at times, attacking everything in sight, it seemed. And by everything, I mean everything. I watched Nathan and Amelia stand back to back and fight off about seven of Alucard's "men" along with twenty Guild members. I began to wonder if they had _any_ self awareness. They just seemed to run around, attacking whatever I assume Alucard thought was another enemy.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

I think it was either Ursa Major number twenty-five or twenty-six that I thought that I would never find that box of gems. Every time that I thought I saw it, it would just vanish again. It was almost like...nah.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

IT DID! It did have legs! Whenever I came within a certain distance of it, it would just jump up and run away and hide behind yet another group of monsters. I shot a glance up at the four authors, but seeing that Trixie had GPB in a headlock and Twilight and N were having an epic staff fight, I thought that I would leave them alone for the time being. Though, I made a mental not to set them on fire when we had some free time. You know, not fighting in a war.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

At last, the battle was over. All over the ground, there were bodies of fallen members of the opposing army, whereas the only ones missing from ours were the dead that Alucard summoned. Though I didn't mind. Spines and I were sharing a nice, tasty box of gems.

I looked up at one point and watched as N, GPB, Trixie, and Twilight walk up to us. The girls were held by the boys as they escorted them across the room. GPB was the first to speak. "All that and they still have yet to revert back."

Twilight looked up at him. "Why would I give up this much power?"

"You're the source of the spell. You reverse this, everything can go back to normal. Is power more important than your friends?"

Before another word was spoken, another figure joined the room. When I made out who it was, I immediately shot up at attention. "Princess Luna!"

**Wow, talk about an entrance. Wait a minute, where was she the whole time? I think having the princess of the night... you know what, forget it. I don't even care anymore. Just R&R for me. And yes, the song used is the song _Monster_ by Skillet, the song this whole fic is partially based on. The other part is a video made up of the mane6's dark sides.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX: Wait, What?

GPB turned Twilight to face the princess. He smirked as he did so though. "Well, look who decided to show up."

"Silence, foolish human."

"Foolish human? I can make you do anything I want to right now. But I won't because I think you have something to tell us."

"Yes. It's about my dear sister. She's been attacking the very kingdom that she is supposed to be protecting. I ca never allow the moon to set because I fear that she might do something extreme with the sun."

Twilight cackled at this. "What, not smart enough to raise the sun yourself?"

Luna swiftly brought her hoof across the mare's face. "Enough child. It is your fault in the first place that she is like what she is. If I were to try to raise the sun, she would accept that as a challenge and kill me."

"It seems that we are at an impasse." GPB looked up in a thinking trance. "If she's still affected, then even if we bring Twilight back-"

"Which will never happen!"

"Right. Anyway, if we bring Twilight back, Celestia will be enough to hold the spell. She's a powerful source of magic, so we may all be in a lot of trouble."

"You can get nothing done without me though!" She cackled menacingly. "I-I have so much power!"

I hopped up and walked over to Twilight's face. I looked her straight in the eye and said, "Twilight, you're my best friend. I love you!" I proceeded to jump up and wrap my arms around her neck.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" She struggled at first, slowly but surely giving into the embrace. As she did, she began to glow and revert back to a mare. Before long, I was hugging _my_ Twilight Sparkle, not the monster of her. "Oh Spike, I'm so sorry. The spell..."

"It's okay Twilight." I stroked her mane as we hugged. "You're a curious mare. You couldn't pass up the opportunity to try out a new spell. It's just who you are."

Luna walked up to us as we broke apart. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, I am ashamed to say that, due to the havoc you caused, you are suspended from your duties as Princess."

She looked up at the Night Princess. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." Her horn started to glow brightly. As it did, so did Twilight's wings. It wasn't long before they turned into the same firefly-like lights that GPB had turned into and flew off. "You obviously need more self control before you can have the honor of using the privileges of a Princess."

"Luna...I...I'm sorry. Please..."

"It's not my decision. As stated by the great leaders of the past before me and my sister, a Princess or Prince can impeach and/or suspend any other one if the reason is great enough. You unleashed a power that never should have occurred."

"Uh, then who is going to impeach that?" N was pointing up in the sky. We all turned around and saw what he was talking about.

Celestia was flying above all of us as the monster that I watched her turn into when Nathan finished healing her. She was a dark menacing gray with a mane of fire. Her eyes were glowing a bright red, with pupils of orange. Her wings were sharpened to points at the ends, dripping with what looked ominously like blood.

She landed on the ground next to us, baring fanged teeth in the ghost of a smile. "Well, sister, I see that you and your friends have finally met up."

"Sister, you must let go of this."

"Why? It's thanks to this young dragon and his Walker friend that I can be like this. To bad that he'll never be able to have this power."

This confused me a bit. "What does that mean?"

"You fool, isn't it obvious? The spell doesn't work on dragons. They are to unlike ourselves and we know so little about them now. Starswirl would never be able to include dragons in it."

So the only reason I was safe was because of the lack of studies on dragons at the time. Where was that information a long time ago? I would have been more daring. I would have been able to save my friends faster. I would have...

The mare walked around Celestia, each with their appropriate Element around their neck. Twilight spoke when she seemed to realize what was about to happen. "Princess Celestia, you've been impeached."

With that, the Elements began to glow magnificently. Soon, each one had a beam of light launching itself towards the Alicorn. I watched as at first she tried to fight it, but soon just let it go. Now, I didn't know the Princesses personally, but I knew that they wouldn't go down without a...

Wait, she was fighting. The beams couldn't touch her, only bend around her in a way that looked like they were. It must have been unbelievably difficult to cast a spell like that, let alone maintain it, even for a Princess.

At one point, I thought she even winked at me. But, I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that she was now throwing the light everywhere. Crossback and Rodrigo had to dodge a few of them and even Nathan almost got a haircut in the process. But I was a little occupied with me right now. It seemed like every other one was trying to hit me. Like I was the most important detail in this mess.

Hold on, maybe I was. I was there from the beginning. I was there ever since the spell was cast. I was here, working against it the whole time. If she wants me to be hit, I'll give her what she wanted. I watched as she threw another beam and then jumped for it, hoping for the best.

**Ooh, cliffhanger. And, probably to everyone's disappointment, the next chapter will be the last one. But we had some laughs, cries, scares, and whatnot. So, R&R and ADIOS!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI: The End of it...Or is it the Beginning?

**Well, howdy readers. Goldenponyboy is here with the final chapter of Monsters in the Dark. I hope you enjoyed this fic thus far, even though it got a little crazy there for a second. Anywho, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

I shot bolt upright in my basket, gasping for breathing. "Twilight!" I shouted. Looking around, I saw that I was back home, in the library, with Twilight now getting out of her own bed.

"Spike? What is it?"

"Oh Twilight, it was horrible! Everypony was turned into monsters! Pinkie Pie even CUT OFF MY TAIL! And you and Celestia were wrecking the most havoc. And then this human came to help me sort it out. But then there were more monsters and more humans. And then I...you...we..."

She came over to my side and cradled me in her forelegs. "I'm sorry that you had a nightmare Spike. But it's all over now. I'm here." She began to rock back and forth, caressing me as motherly as she always did.

After a while, we got up and got ready to seize the day. Twilight did some reading while I straightened up some of the books that she either just got or hadn't read yet. "Where did you get these books?"

"Oh, from a few bookshops in New Se-addle. I went to visit with Crossback and Fluttershy one day and saw a street lined with them, so I couldn't help myself."

I started to read through the titles of a few of them: _Fantastic Beasts of our World_, _A Thousand Spells to Prank your Friends_, _The Magic Theory_, and so on. However, there was one that caught my eye faster then the rest: _The Great Works of Starswirl the Bearded._

My heart began to race as I picked it up and skimmed through the pages. I was hoping beyond hope that the spell wouldn't be in there, but that hope was crushed when I came to the chapter _Unfinished Works of Starswirl the Bearded._

There it was, on the last page. There was no title to it, but the inscription stated: _This spell was started while Starswirl was in the captivity of King Sombra of the Chrystal Empire. While all study was stopped and most of the notes destroyed, little is known about this spell._

I glanced over at Twilight, making sure that she was completely engrossed in her reading to ignore everything else. When I was assured, I ripped out the page. I checked over my shoulder again, but I was still in the clear. Reaching for my quill, I wrote on the back,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_You may not know why I am sending you an unfinished spell, but it would be in the best interest of everypony if any and all copies of this spell or other similar spells were destroyed. I may sound a little paranoid, but trust me, I know what I'm doing. For the sake of every living and breathing pony in the great world of Equestria, please, listen to me._

_Your faithful student's assistant,_

_Spike_

I blew my fire on the paper, sending it to the Princess. I smiled at what I did. That is, until Twilight walked over and saw the book open and obvious traces of a page being torn out. "Wha- WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Oh, I-"

"YOU RUINED ONE OF MY NEW BOOKS!"

"Twilight, I'm sorry, but-"

"YOU BET YOU'RE SORRY!"

"Uh, I'm going to go for a walk now."

"That would be best."

I quickly walked out the door, skipping down the street in the bright sunlight. The birds were singing, the fish were swimming, everything was just great in the world.

Because I was so engrossed in my surroundings, I crashed into Crossback and Fluttershy. "Oh, sorry, buddy," Crossback said as he helped me up. "Are you okay?"

I smiled widely, jumped up, and wrapped them both in a big hug. "Okay? I'm great!"

The two shared a confused look before Fluttershy asked, "Did something happen?"

Crossback leaned in closely to his marefriend and said, "Twilight must have put a little too much juice in a spell."

"That might be it."

I shook my head. "No, I'm happy because I just saved Equestria!"

Crossback cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? How so?"

"Well, you see, Twilight cast a spell that turned everypony into monsters, but afterward it was Celestia that was wrecking the havoc, and then a human came from a different dimension to help me out, and-"

"Okay Spike." Crossback shook his head and laughed. "No more rubies before bed."

"No, it wasn't that. I-"

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, we believe you, Spike. We're just picking on you."

"You are?"

Crossback nodded "Sure we are. Now, we're on our way home. Fluttershy here needs my help with some of the new animals she got. Apparently, they're a rowdy bunch. See ya later." The two flew off towards home, still laughing at what I said.

But I didn't care. I was just happy that I saved eveypony from the fate that could have happened.

I felt something bulge up in my through. One belch of fire later, and I was holding a letter from the Princess.

_Dear Spike,_

_Thank you for bringing this to our attention. How you got your hands on this spell is beyond me, but it matters little. This should be taken very seriously. If you hadn't have sent us this message, history may have repeated itself. Your request will be put into action at once._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

I smiled again as I folded up the letter and continued walking through the streets. I felt so alive that nothing could stop me. Though, I still wonder how much of it was a dream. On every street, I see a Pegasus that resembles Nathan in his pony form. Once or twice, I thought I saw the TARDIS.

But I didn't care. The world was safe for now. And I had a hand in it. Everything was just perfect.

**Well, There you go. The final chapter of Monsters in the Dark. I hope that you liked this fic and that it inspired some thoughts in your heads. R&R, ADIOS, And God Bless.**


End file.
